The DJ and His Lovely Birds
by Giriko-99
Summary: Cairo Gonzales was working on a club one night and met up with Kazehana. But at that same night, he became her ashikabi. After all things were explained, Cairo is going to have to tread carefully as he thrown into a game created by a madman. What perils and dangers will he have to face? Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

 **A/N:** This is another Sekirei fanfic that I'll do and sure enough this is going to be another OC. Hopefully this would be enjoyable to you guys.

Also this story's main character is Cairo Gonzales, my OC just so we get ourselves clear on this.

So Without further ado, let's get this started.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Sekirei.**

* * *

 **Name: Cairo Drake Gonzales**  
 **Age: 23**  
 **Occupation: Club DJ, Producer (later on), along with Youtube.**  
 **Birthday: October 10**  
 **Height: 6'8**  
 **Weight: 180 lbs**

Cairo Gonzales went back to his hotel after being a DJ for a couple's wedding. Luckily with his superb performance, he was rather paid well which was quite surprising. But he accepted it with gratitude. (I wonder if DJs get paid high on a wedding. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

He took off his DJ mask that he designed himself which revealed his face. The young man had red spiky hair with a ponytail at the end of his hair along with hazel eyes. Many people thought that he died his hair but in fact he inherited it from his mother. Cairo's facial features are a mix of Arabic and Spanish and he was a handsome man. As he placed his mask aside, he looked at the mirror to see himself look like shit.

" _Man I haven't gotten that much sleep in the past two days. If this keeps up, I might end up getting sick._ "

Cairo had an idea of placing an alter-ego persona for parties and it was also for private reasons. Fortunately, he was able to add the helmet respirator inside the helmet so that it wouldn't be so hot whenever he slips it on. (I'm using the helmet-like structure that Cazzette had for their heads. Not the square mask but the structure of the helmet that fits their heads.) His mask had an interesting design to it as well. The mask had a triangular shape to it along with 8 triangles, 4 each on each side, that make up the eyes and he added robotic smile which created the face on it. (I'm using the Flash Sound Equalizer DJ Helmet from Huboptic. Just google it and you can find it.)

Now you may be wondering what is Cairo's background and all that. Well for starters, he was born in America but moved to Japan when he was just a year old due to his father having a job in Shinto Teito as an engineer for a hydroelectric company. After that, he lived there for pretty much his entire life.

At the age of seven, he started to listen to some house, progressive, dance, and EDM songs on the internet and that was where he wanted to become a DJ. Whenever he sees an album come out from a particular artist, he tries to buy it. In fact his father calls him "Techno Guy" due to his passionate love of the songs.

When Cairo turned 15, he got his very first turntable thanks to him saving money not only from his part time job but also his birthday money that his relatives give him. Not only that, but for Christmas he also got himself a laptop and some spare CDs just so that he can store in the music that he wants to play on weddings, parties, and even school dances. In fact he played at a couple of school dances and maybe one or two weddings during his high school days.

During his days in Shinto University, he majored in music producing while he took a minor in business. After all he wanted to become a famous DJ and producer. So he took those classes and passed them all. Plus Shinto University did a very good job and already which he was very grateful for his career in the long run.

And now here he is, working for some high paying clubs and is enjoying life to the fullest.

" _After such a long night, a guy needs his sleep._ " Cairo thought to himself.

So he went to the shower and it was refreshing to have a nice hot one. After he dried himself up, he went to bed in his black boxers and slept peacefully.

* * *

 **Timeskip...**

We now find Cairo Gonzales walking out of the grocery shop and to his car. Currently, he was buying some groceries since he is running low on food and supplies. As he loaded all of his groceries in his Honda Civic, he received a text message from his boss.

Here's what it said:

"Hey Cairo. I sent you your paycheck of last week to your Iphone. I got bogged down a bit due to my illness and also some interviews for some new guys around here. So sorry about that. Plus we need to talk about scheduling your nights for the club. Some of the newer ones wanted to have your work days as theirs. Just text me when you have the time okay?"

Cairo texted back,

"Alright. When and what time do you want to talk about it?"

Cairo closed his phone and slammed the back of the car closed. Just as he placed the cart back into the section of carts, he opened his phone to find his instant reply from his boss. Sliding it, he read,

"Whenever you want to."

Cairo looked through his reminders list to see if he had anything for today. Luckily he was free so he told his boss,

"I'll meet you right now. I don't have anything to do today."

With that said, he went into his car, activated his GPS, typed down the address of the club, and off he went. As he was driving, traffic was a bit horrendous. But he didn't mind it as he was looking through the sites of Shinto Teito.

" _After all the years of MBI taking the city, they're still the number one company and haven't showed any signs of hardship. They did improve infrastructure along with the security being heightened a bit. But still, it's still impressive for MBI to take the majority of the city under their hands._ " thought Cairo in his head.

As Cairo saw the green light he pressed on the gas pedal and drove towards his destination. As he arrived at the club named "Lotus Mist", he entered in with his ID and tried to find his boss, Tojo Sanada. The young DJ found his boss talking to a person in his office and it seems that they are working on a sort of scheduling process. He decided to wait for a while until they are finished so he sat on one of those available chairs.

"I see. Well I have an appointment with somebody in particular. But an email would be fine." said the familiar voice of Tojo Sanada.

"Excellent. I just wanted to have some clearance over the scheduling so that we wouldn't run into problems and all. Thanks." said the person Tojo was talking to.

"Alright then. I'll see you later tonight."

The person left but Cairo didn't bat an eye on the said man leaving. Once he saw the man out of sight, he went inside the office and sat in front of him. Tojo was typing down some stuff until he turned his attention towards the person he was expecting to meet.

"Ah Cairo. Fancy meeting you here. Now then shall we get started on the shift of schedules?"

Cairo just nodded.

"Alright then. Here's the way things are going to play out..."

So Tojo explained the whole ordeal to Cairo and he just nodded. After a lot of explaining and all that, the two were able to have an agreement for what days he should work and all that.

"Sorry for disturbing you in your day off but today, they need a DJ for the night. Can you do that?" said Tojo.

"It's alright. I've got nothing to do anyways other than refilling up supplies and all. Normal time?"

Tojo nodded. Cairo got up and left the office leaving Tojo to his own work. He went back to his car and drove all the way to his home.

* * *

 **That night...**

Cairo woke up from his nap as the alarm clock went off. Groaning, he slammed the annoying device off and stretched his limbs. He was enjoying such a nice nap until that alarm clock had to ruin it. But then again, he has to work tonight as he promised.

He opened the closet and started to pick out some shirt to wear, and a tie. He decided to rock out with the red paisley shirt, plain white silky tie, black pants as usual, and also his blazer. Getting dressed, he took his phone off the charger and grabbed his DJ mask. He looked at the time and to his relief, it was only 8:00. He doesn't really live that far off from the club which was only ten minutes away from his location. But he decided to go there early just so that he can get the systems to boot up and all that.

Arriving at the club, he parked his car to his usual parking spot in the garage that is owned by the club and started to head his way in. Once he got towards the building, he spotted some people going in already and just chilling in the lounge room, enjoying the music going around the lounge. He weaved through the rooms until he spotted dance floor and the turntable.

As he went inside the room, he went towards the back which contained some lockers along with a bathroom reserved for the DJ and the boss only. He opened up his bag and took out some CDs, two sets of microphones, laptop, and also his 50 Cent headphones. The reason why he has two microphones is because if he lost his lavalier microphone, then he has a back up.

Cairo went out to the dance floor and tested out the systems just to make sure that they work. Luckily they did and so he turned on the speakers along with his laptop. As he was done setting up, he waited for a couple of minutes until he spotted some people start filling up the dance floor. Turning on his lavalier microphone, he announced to the crowd,

"Welcome ladies and gents to the Lotus Mist! Please do make yourself comfortable and enjoy the night! Let the music melt all your troubles and stress."

The crowd cheered and Cairo rolled up his sleeves and went to work. He started to play and already he was immersed into the art of giving music to soothe the weary people. The crowd danced to the beat enjoying it to the fullest.

However, as the people danced to the songs he was providing, a woman of elegant beauty watched the masked DJ from afar. She wore what appeared to be a one piece purple suit which showed off her ample bosom and also her toned legs. Skin creamy in color and it appears to look like satin without even touching it. Her dark purple hair tied with a violet ribbon. Her face is what anybody would call beautiful. The one thing that would entice men to her would be her purple eyes. And her name? Well as you all know, she is the one and only, Kazehana.

She looked at the man and was curious as to why he would wear a mask.

" _Wonder if he's getting hot in there? I mean he's been wearing that for a quite a while and hasn't taken it off yet. He's a pretty interesting man._ " thought Kazehana.

But as she kept on looking at the man, she grew more attached to him. The reason she came here today is because Minaka had dumped her. The moment she confessed her feelings, the CEO of MBI rejected her and she was heartbroken. So for the night she wanted to forget her misery and went towards the club.

After a few hours, the crowd started to thin out. Drunk people were ushered by their friends to the exit while there were some janitors cleaning up on the mess. As Cairo turned off everything, he heard some guys pestering a lone woman. At first Cairo decided to just ignore it as it wasn't really his interest to gain some attention to himself. But its clear that the purple haired woman wasn't really interested in the man yet he keeps on persisting her. Cairo went back to the locker room and packed up his stuff.

Then the moment he went back towards the dance room, the man is still annoying the woman. In all honesty, can't he tell that she isn't really interested in him? Regardless, the young DJ looked around the booth just to make sure that everything is intact and neat.

"Hey come on. We can show you a grand time if you come with us. I mean we are men after all." said the leering men.

"I'm not really interested in boys that claim themselves to be men." said Kazehana flatly.

"Oh you hurt my feelings princess. Surely I could give you the whole world and you'll never regret it one bit."

"You're persistent aren't you? Does the word no mean anything to you?"

"You know that I don't give up on a woman as gorgeous as you."

"I already told you that I'm not really interested in your offer. If you want to find somebody else, then go look for a girl you can pester. I need to go home anyways."

The moment she got up, the man had a dark expression written upon his face. He grabbed her wrist and yanked at it painfully bringing her body close to his. The man grabbed her chin roughly making her look at his face.

"I don't take no for answer bitch. You should've said yes and you wouldn't have to put yourself in this situation. But before I do anything, I might as well enjoy this fine ass body of yours. You won't be screaming nothing but my name."

Cairo saw what can transpire so he dumped everything on the floor and went at the man. He punched the guy so hard on the face, he might have cracked his jaw. The man staggered back a few feet from Cairo while the DJ stood in front of the woman.

"You alright?" asked Cairo.

Kazehana just nodded and looked at the person that came to rescue her. However, it seems that the man hadn't learned his lesson. He stood up in a staggering way and pulled out a switchblade. Cairo saw the weapon but he wasn't really scared. After all, he was practicing in Escrima and after all the training and spars he went through, this wouldn't be a hard one. The man went after Cairo and tried to stab him. However, he just deflected the arm, grabbed the left arm over his right and slammed him on the ground. Cairo didn't let go of his arms and that was when he saw the bouncers come in. They looked at Cairo pinning the man down with the switchblade.

"What's going on here?" asked one of the bouncers.

"He's trying to rape this woman behind me. I of course came to her defense and well...this happened." said Cairo.

"Alright then. We'll take him out and call the cops. Thanks."

As he unhanded the man, the bouncers grabbed his switchblade, arrested him, and called the police. As they escorted him out from the club, he sighed and turned towards the woman. Said person looked at Cairo and blushed at his handsomeness.

"Thank you for rescuing me." said Kazehana.

"No problem ma'am. Just doing my job." said Cairo.

As he went towards his backpack and DJ mask, Kazehana felt her heart start to beat a bit faster. Not only that, but her body was overcome by this heat. She never felt this way before after she was heartbroken by Minaka but now she looked at her savior and already she can't take this anymore. She needed to be close to this man and get to know him.

"Need a ride?" asked Cairo.

"U-um sure thing." said Kazehana.

"Alright then. How about you stay at my place since its already in the wee hours in the morning. I don't want to sound really weird or anything but I don't think anybody would like to hear the sound of motor running in their parking lot." said Cairo.

Kazehana nodded and Cairo escorted the young woman to his car. Placing his stuff at the back, he opened the passenger side for her making her giggle. After Cairo closed the door, he went to the driver's seat and closed the door. Starting the engine, he left the parking lot towards to his house. The ride was silent but the two occupants didn't mind it. After what happened today, they were just plain tired.

* * *

Arriving at the house, he placed his car in the garage right before he closed it. The two went inside the house through the garage door and opened the living room lights. As the two entered, Kazehana felt the heat grow stronger and stronger. She couldn't handle the sensations anymore so she did the unthinkable. The moment Cairo placed his stuff in his living room, he was spun around by the woman and kissed on the lips.

Cairo was at a loss. His mind just shut down as a pair of soft lips kissed him. KISSED HIM! Sure he may not have gotten a girlfriend when he was in his school days but this was so strange. A beautiful woman that he just escorted back to his humble abode kissed him of all men. Not that he was complaining but isn't this going too fast? After all he didn't even know her that well and he just met her for the first time. Plus with the order of things, kissing a woman is a big red X on the dating handbook.

Despite the sensations that he was feeling, he did notice one strange phenomenon. There was a pair of light purple wings coming out from her back illuminating the room with its brightness. Regardless of the strange occurrence, he really did admire the light show.

As she retracted her lips, she placed her soft hand on his cheek and smiled.

"May the winds of my pact safeguard my ashikabi from trouble and harm. Sekirei number three, Kazehana. Now and forever."

The moment was so surreal to Cairo that there was one thing registering in his mind. Pass out. His eyes rolled at the back of his head and collapsed on the ground. Kazehana giggled at the cute reaction of her ashikabi but nonetheless picked him up and went towards his bedroom.

"You're so cute you know? But rest. I shall explain everything tomorrow, my ashikabi-kun."

Kazehana carefully took off all his clothes until he was only in his boxers. Likewise, Kazehana did the same and stripped down until she was in her purple panties. Placing him gently on the bed, Kazehana snuggled at his side and slept soundly.

* * *

A/N: There you go ladies and gentlemen. Hope you guys enjoyed this story and let me know if you like it. As always stay fresh and classy ladies and gentlemen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

A/N: Here's another chapter of the story. The first chapter may not be the best and I do apologize about it. But please do enjoy. Also here's the list of my mini harem in the story.

1\. Kazehana  
2\. Uzume  
3\. Toyotama  
4\. Akitsu.

I don't really like to have a lot of women in a harem since it would not only be hard to keep track in the story but also give them some screening time.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Sekirei but I do own my OC just so we are clear.**

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Cairo woke up the next morning as the rays of the sun struck his room. He slowly opened up his eyes and his vision was blurry until he started at the ceiling of his own home. That surprised him.

" _Man what a nice dream I had. Felt real though._ "

As he got up the blankets fell off from his body and he felt the cool morning air hit him. He looked down only to see himself shirtless. But what caught his attention was the hand on his lap. He looked to the side only to see a woman only sleeping in her panties next to him.

" _Wait. Since when did this woman come here to my room..._ "

Then realization nailed him on the head like a motherfucker. He remembered all the events that happened the previous night and he sighed deeply. How could he be forgetful?

" _Right. Last night Kazehana kissed me on the lips and said that I was her 'ashikabi' or whatever that meant. I have to ask her when she wakes up. For now, breakfast is a must._ "

Cairo slowly got up making sure to not wake up Kazehana and replaced himself with a pillow. As he did that, he got himself dressed in a plain white short sleeve T-shirt and sweatpants. As he went towards the kitchen, he started to make some breakfast for the two. While he was cooking, he is now thinking about Kazehana. No matter how many times his mind played that one moment, he still couldn't get over the fact that such a beautiful and gorgeous woman would kiss him after their first encounter.

Cairo went back towards cooking breakfast. As he sets up the table, he didn't notice Kazehana looking at him with loving eyes. After he was done, the wind sekirei came to the dining room surprising Cairo.

"Good morning Cairo-kun."

"G-good morning Kazehana-san."

"You don't have to be so formal Cairo-kun. We are sekirei and ashikabi and as such, we must address each other in a first name basis." Kazehana said to him in a silky tone.

"I-I see."

"I know that you may have questions regarding about this whole ordeal but first let's eat."

Cairo agreed to that. The two said their grace before they went in and started to eat. Kazehana was really impressed by his cooking and knew that he would be good husband material. Sure he may be a quiet person but he is a good individual over all.

"You would be a good husband if you were ever to get married Cairo-kun. On top of that, you are a really nice individual."

"Thanks Kazehana-chan." Cairo said to her while blushing making her giggle.

After their entire breakfast was over, he did the dishes with Kazehana helping out with cleaning the table. As they were finished, the two sat in one of the couches in the living room. Kazehana started to explain the whole sekirei and ashikabi concept to Cairo.

* * *

"So what is a sekirei and ashikabi to be exact?" asked Cairo.

"Well we are aliens that have the same genetic make up as humans only we have enhancements and powers which separates us from them. There are 108 of us with one being a male and the rest female. An ashikabi is a person of fate. You see, when a sekirei finds her destined one, her body reacts to that person which indicates to us that we were destined to meet that individual. In other words, the bond is that of a couple or mates for life."

Cairo nodded as he understood it completely. So he along with Kazehana were destined to meet after all. That made him somewhat warm in his heart. But he had one question that was concerning him.

"As you said an ashikabi is a person of fate. But what happens if the ashikabi forces him or herself to the sekirei who is not reacting?"

Kazehana's facial expression showed that of sadness and a bit of anger.

"That sekirei is then a slave to them. Forcing a sekirei to become theirs even though they aren't reacting is a fate worse than death." said Kazehana.

Whoa. That escalated quite a bit.

"I see. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. It's better to know now than later."

"R-right. Now there are 108 of you and out of which one is male right?"

Kazehana nodded.

"Then what do those numbers mean? I heard you said that you are sekirei number three. Does it signify your rank and power?"

"You're right on that. Single digits from one to 9 are usually powerful and strong. After that comes in the double digits and triple digits. However, if the loving bond between an ashikabi and their sekirei are strong, even single and triple digits can be on par with the single digits. That is why the bond between the two is so important to us."

Cairo nodded as he understood that concept. It does make sense after all. Then all of a sudden, the TV turned on without him even getting the remote control. The screen showed a man with what appears to be having an all white hair, squared glasses and also a madman's grin.

"It seems that Kazehana-chan is already winged! Congratulations on that part! I'm Minaka Hiroto, CEO of MBI. You are now part of the Sekirei Plan! Remember to never tell anybody and also try not to leave the boundaries around Shinto Teito. If that happens, then things will get complicated by it." said the CEO of MBI.

"W-wha?" that was the only response Cairo could only think of as he was overwhelmed by the information he was bombarded with.

"Oops. I have a lot of work to do. Maybe Kazehana-chan can explain to you what that is. But heed my warnings man! They are important! Anyways, see you later!"

The TV screen closed and Cairo just gave a weary sigh. Kazehana just giggled at her ashikabi's expense.

"Great. Just great. I wonder if this is going to ruin my career for the meantime." said Cairo.

"I highly doubt it." said Kazehana.

"Well anyways, as Minaka just mentioned, what is the Sekirei Plan?"

"The Sekirei Plan or the S-Plan as we would call it, is a battle royal. There are many sekirei out there that are looking for their ashikabi before the next phase goes in motion. Its not a frequent day to day thing. So you don't have to worry about a single thing!" said the Wind Sekirei.

"Well that was pretty much a lot to take in. But regardless, we might as well shop for some clothes. How about that?" asked Cairo.

"Sure thing. Come on then." said Kazehana.

So the two got dressed and went to the mall. As he parked the car, Kazehana latched to his arm and smiled at her ashikabi making Cairo raise an eyebrow.

" _Dunno why she's affectionate not that I'm complaining...but whatever. I feel happy even though its my second day of meeting her. Life's turning up for me._ " thought Cairo in his mind.

So the two went towards the mall and started to look around for some clothing stores. As they went to one department store, Kazehana grabbed the clothes she deemed "cute". AKA clothes that would make her sexy and all that. Cairo just sighed but he nonetheless paid for her.

"Such a gentleman aren't you Cairo-kun?" said Kazehana.

"Its what a man supposed to do. Can't tell anything other than that." said Cairo.

"Well just so you know, I don't really follow the 'man pays for his first date' notion. I believe that if you can pay for it then so be it. Although I do appreciate it."

"Well how about we play by the rules for now. But by the way...do you have a job or something?" asked Cairo.

"Not really. MBI just gave the sekirei this one." Kazehana showed him the card and Cairo was surprised that the legendary MBI card was real.

"So that card is real huh? What do you use it for?" Cairo whispered so that nobody will know that she has the card with unlimited funds.

"Well I use it for my sake since I really love it. But other than that, I haven't really thought about anything else." said Kazehana.

" _Great. She really loves sake. Glad that she didn't have any alcohol poisoning or else she would've died from it._ " Cairo thought to himself.

"Shall we get going back to our house? I mean you probably have work for tonight am I right?" said Kazehana.

"Oh yeah. Now that you did remind me, there are some leftovers in the fridge. I won't be home till six in the morning so don't worry about me coming home. I'll have my early dinner till then."

"Alright then."

So the two went back to the car and went home.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Cairo went to another night of work. He left her a note just so that Kazehana would know that he's out for the remainder of the night until morning. He also told her that she can do anything she wants just as long as she isn't drunk and safe. Luckily the young DJ was able to slip that note in while she was asleep. Who knew that Kazehana was a deep sleeper?

But regardless as Cairo arrived at the club, he did his usual thing and all the people really enjoyed the music. However, it wasn't unusual to have some of the dancer girls flirting with him as they really wanted to know how he looked like under that helmet. But they covered it up saying that he has a "sexy baritone" voice making any girl melt.

Well whatever the case may be, he already has Kazehana and she was even sexier than the dancers. Not that he would mention it out loud because he would like to have things private as much as he can. Plus he doesn't need the workers spreading rumors of him dating and asking him what she looks like.

While he was giving the music to the crowd, he thought about the vision he had a while back while sleeping next to Kazehana.

 **Flashback Begins**

Cairo found himself standing around a park with nobody around it.

" _Strange. Normally this park would be full of people at this time of day._ " thought Cairo.

As he went around the area, he was quite surprised to see someone sitting at a bench wearing nothing but a lab coat. Getting a closer look, Cairo knew that she was a beauty. The young woman had a bountiful chest with creamy looking skin along with short salmon colored hair. Regardless if it was short, the short hair style suits her rather well. On top of her head was an ahoge (idiot's hair). His eyes trailed to her grey ones and saw nothing but emptiness.

What was even strange was that she has the symbol of a dove with a yin yang symbol on her forehead. This confused him because Kazehana showed her symbol and said that all sekirei have their crest on their backs.

Placing a hand on her, he lightly shook her just to get her attention. When she looked up, he saw tears starting to flow down her eyes. Cairo felt hurt as he looked at her sad face. Cupping her face gently, he wiped the tears away and asked her,

"What are you doing here naked and alone? Don't you know it isn't safe if you are in this state?"

"I have nowhere to go." said the women in a monotone voice.

"Well I'm going to change that. I can't let you stay out here for that long and God knows what might happen to you. If you have nowhere to go, then I'll take care of you."

This made the woman widen her eyes. For somebody to accept a scrap number like her, she felt her heart beat a bit faster. Could it be that she found her ashikabi and possibly mate for life?

"I don't want to be lonely anymore." said the woman.

"You don't have to. I'm Cairo Gonzales. What's your name?"

She started to speak but Cairo couldn't hear her voice. He tried to ask her again but what was even worse was that he couldn't even hear his own voice. Then after that, his whole world turned black.

 **Flashback end...**

" _That was a rather interesting dream. Wonder if it had any meaning..._ "

Cairo decided to place that aside and kept his focus on point. Throughout the whole night, it was just like that until his shift was over. As he was going home, he stopped by a park and saw a woman wearing nothing but a lab coat with blood stains on it. He was wondering why a woman would be sitting on a bench wearing only something like that. Regardless, he had to do something or else some lecherous old man would probably have his way with her.

Leaving the car, he went towards her and to his shock and surprise, it was the same woman he envisioned in his dream. As he was in front of her, he took a squat and cupped her face gently. The woman looked up to him and to her surprise and happiness, she was face to face with her would be ashikabi.

"You came...my ashikabi." said the salmon haired woman.

Cairo smiled.

"I have."

"Well well well. It looks like we have ourselves a contestant to my prize." said a voice that sounded like a boy.

Cairo whirled around and saw a boy wearing an expensive suit along with a limo behind him. And who might this boy be? You guessed it, Mikogami. Next to him was a tall man that was probably an inch shorter than his height. He has light brown spiky hair with an orange scarf around his neck and wore a black shirt and pants. Around his hip was a katana and he realized that he must be a sekirei.

"So it seems that we were late in collecting my prize. But regardless, how about we strike a deal. Step aside and forget that everything happens. If not, then I don't know what would happen." said Mikogami.

"Prize? So you only see her as a toy huh? Well sorry kid, but tough luck. I ain't giving up on her. She found me first and I guess that she wants me so go back to bed or something." said Cairo with some hostility.

"I see. I hate for you to have your life ended so quickly but regardless, Mutsu, if you may." said Mikogami to the male sekirei.

"I really don't want to fight so please make it easier on me and do as my master says."

Cairo just held her even tighter and this caused the woman to feel heat coming over her body. She wasn't exactly sure how she was able to feel this way since her adjuster messed everything up during the experimentation. But she didn't really mind it. After all, it was a sign that even if she was a scrap number, she has already found her destined mate.

Mutsu sighed and drew his katana out. The moment he took his stance, he already went dashing towards the man. Cairo was shocked that he was able to rush at him in just a second's notice. Just as he was about to take the full brunt of the attack, he saw a dome of ice encase around the two. Cairo was on his butt as that took him by surprise.

The woman pushed Cairo down on the ice floor and kissed him on the lips. As she did that, her crest vanished from her head and landed on her back. Bright wings of light illuminated the ice dome and it nearly blinded the DJ had he not closed his eyes the moment he saw the wings of light come into view.

"With my ice I shall protect my ashikabi from any danger that stands in his way. Sekirei number seven, Akitsu. Now and forever." said the salmon-haired woman.

Outside the dome, Mikogami wasn't impressed by this.

"Tch. She just got winged. Great. Mutsu, we are leaving." said Mikogami.

Mutsu just went into the limo and the expensive vehicle left the park. As they left, the dome of ice cracked and crumbled to pieces. Cairo stood up and saw Akitsu closing her eyes and about to faint. Luckily he was able to get to her in time and hold her tired body.

" _Must have been the stress of her being winged. I have to get her out of here or else people are going to call me a molester._ " thought Cairo.

He went to his car and to his luck, nobody was there at the park. Plus the sun wasn't up so that was another plus. Turning on the engine, he went to his house.

* * *

 **At the house...**

Picking up the beautiful sleeping sekirei bridal style he closed the door with his foot and somehow took his shoes off without even a problem.

Reaching to his room, he gently laid the sleeping woman on his bed and Cairo decided to get dressed and go to bed. To his surprise, he spotted Kazehana still sleeping making him wonder if she got drunk while he was away. Shaking his head, he got dressed in his house clothes and slept between the two women. He'll have to explain to Kazehana about this tomorrow morning and he wasn't really looking forward to it at all. But he was tired and needed some sleep so he slept between the two of them.

* * *

A/N: there you go. Another chapter of my fanfic. As always please enjoy and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Adios mis amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

A/N: alright ladies and gentlemen. Welcome back to another chapter of my fanfiction. Sorry about the delay since I have a lot of assignments to do in school. After all its senior year and I have a lot of shit to accomplish. Plus I'm working on a Highschool DxD one so lookout for that one. But regardless, I will try and hopefully continue to write this story.

I've been getting some positive feedback from some of the reviewers so I'm happy about it. Thanks you guys (smiley face). Also tell me about how this story can fold out. I'm really open for suggestions about this. So either PM or drop by at the review section.

As always, please enjoy this story.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Sekirei. But I do own my OC characters.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

Picking up the beautiful sleeping sekirei bridal style he closed the door with his foot and somehow took his shoes off without even a problem.

Reaching to his room, he gently laid the sleeping woman on his bed and Cairo decided to get dressed and go to bed. To his surprise, he spotted Kazehana still sleeping making him wonder if she got drunk while he was away. Shaking his head, he got dressed in his house clothes and slept between the two women. He'll have to explain to Kazehana about this tomorrow morning and he wasn't really looking forward to it at all. But he was tired and needed some sleep so he slept between the two of them.

* * *

 **At MBI Towers...**

Takami Sahashi was looking at the monitors in her office while drinking some tea. Just then she noticed something rather amazing. The scrapped sekirei, Akitsu, was already winged! Now that was something rather extraordinary as she found some reports that her adjuster fucked up the process rendering her unable to be winged. She then looked at the database and spotted who her ashikabi was.

"Cairo Gonzales hmm...this is rather interesting..."

As the white haired woman stood up from her desk, she was met with the annoying yet eccentric CEO.

"Takami-kun~. Good morning~."

"What now Minaka? Can't you see I'm not a morning person?" said Takami.

"Oh you hurt my feelings Takami-kun. But regardless, I guess you have noticed something rather extraordinary ne? Akitsu was already winged by Kazehana's ashikabi."

"I've noticed. Wonder what could've happened to make her winging even possible."

"Ah Takami-kun. That's the work of fate. Not even science can easily explain this phenomena."

"Whatever. Now then if you'll excuse me. I have some business to take care of."

"You're no fun~! Why can't you take a break from all the back breaking business?" Minaka whined.

But all he got as a response was her fist connecting to his face which comically flew him to the wall. Takami sighed as she took another sip of her tea and went on her way.

* * *

 **Next morning in Cairo's house...**

Cairo woke up as the rays of the sun hit his room. As he stirred from his sleep, he saw Kazehana doing the same thing. Great now here comes the dilemma that he dreaded to think of. He then started to think of ways of how to explain it to her without having a major fallout or whatever.

"Um...Kazehana-chan...I can explain about this..."

Kazehana looked at the sleeping woman next at his left and she realized that it was another sekirei. She just smiled and placed a finger on his lips.

"So another sekirei was winged huh?" said Kazehana.

Cairo could only nod.

"Do you love her just like you love me?" asked the wind sekirei.

"Yes." replied Cairo.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Just as long as you love us both equally then there's nothing wrong. Although I do prefer to be the one who's taking your virginity first before anybody else." said Kazehana.

Cairo blushed a bit but nonetheless smiled.

"Thank you Kazehana. And know that I won't leave you or Akitsu."

"You're so sweet you know Cairo-kun. I'm lucky to have a caring ashikabi just like you." said Kazehana.

Cairo smiled and the two went towards the kitchen to start off their day with some breakfast. As the two were eating, Cairo and Kazehana were having a little conversation.

"Today's my day off which is nice since I get to spend the rest of the day with you guys here. But I do have to finish up two of my soundtracks before I can release a playlist out there in Youtube." said Cairo.

"That's really interesting. I'll like to hear what you have for your playlists when you're done." said Kazehana.

"Thanks dear." said Cairo.

"But I'm quite curious as to what your hobbies are."

"I like to cook, travel, create music and do some remixes. Not only that, but I also love jazz chillout and lounge music since they are relaxing. Your's?"

"Well I like to write some erotic novels, draw, and also . I'm probably what you would call a alcohol connoisseur since I prefer to drink the best that is out there. In fact I started a blog about it when I left the Disciplinary Squad."

"Disciplinary Squad?" Cairo was caught off guard on that one.

"Oh that's right. I haven't explained it to you yet. Well you're in for quite a surprise. I was actually from the first generation since we have to defend Kamikura Island from the invaders due to the spaceship landing there." said Kazehana.

"So being in the Disciplinary Squad meant that you were strong or something?" asked Cairo.

"Well it was made up of single digits so pretty much we were strong. But at that same time, I witnessed a lot of death and destruction which still haunts me even till now. Even though I wanted to protect the other sekirei who were yet to be awakened, I had to kill some of them to prevent them from reaching their target." Kazehana said sadly.

Cairo was silent for a minute. He didn't know that Kazehana killed some of the invaders that were trying to get at the sekirei. But he understood her if he placed himself in her shoes.

"I understand. After all if I were in your shoes, I would've done the same thing since they're the ones threatening my siblings so I would do the same thing."

"Oh you're so sweet. That's why I love you so much~." Kazehana smiled at him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Cairo brought her close to his body and continued to make out with her until he needed to have some air in his lungs. As the two separated, Kazehana had a blush covering her face while the same could be said with her ashikabi.

"I love you. Even though we haven't gone on dates, I can tell that you love me dearly."

"Same here Kazehana. Same here."

The two cleaned the table up while leaving some breakfast for Akitsu since she would probably be hungry when she woke up. After they were finishing up, Akitsu came to the kitchen dressed in his dress shirt and also his boxers.

"Good morning Akitsu." said Cairo.

"Good morning master." said the ice sekirei.

"Akitsu don't call me master. Just call me Cairo and everything would be fine. After all I'm really not into the whole master-servant relationship thing."

"I see then Cairo."

"If you're hungry, there's some breakfast on the table."

Akitsu went towards the kitchen and started to eat her breakfast. While she was eating, Cairo spotted a garage sale and noticed some rather nice looking kimono.

"Kazehana. Please watch over Akitsu. I'm going over at the garage sale to see if they have anything good for her to wear." said Cairo.

"Okay then. Please be safe." said the wind sekirei.

Cairo nodded and got dressed in just his usual paisley shirt, black jeans, along with a scarf and beret. Going outside the house, the young DJ saw a wide variety of kimono and yukata displayed out in front of him. They were separated between boys and girls, men and women. And of course there were a few miscellaneous things here and there but he wasn't interested in them.

"Oh welcome! How can I help you?" asked a middle aged man.

"Hello sir. I would like to know if there's any kimono I can get for a woman." said Cairo.

"Oh right this way."

So the man led Cairo to the women's section and he saw a vast display of them. He grabbed one of them and examined it a bit closer. It was a white one with snowflake designs on it while the size was at least roughly the same as Akitsu's. Cairo decided to buy some from him and also got some for Kazehana just in case if she ever wanted them.

Just as he was done paying them, he saw a woman come to the garage sale. The moment Cairo looked at her, he was mesmerized by her beauty.

The woman had brown hair tied into a ponytail at the right side of her head with a light brown ribbon holding it in place. She had matching brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a purple and pink shirt with star at the center of her chest and some jeans. The shirt was rather tight which accentuated her large breasts. The same could be said with her jeans which showed off her curvaceous figure. Overall she was busty goddess that would make any man go crazy for her.

As he walked by her, the brunette woman started to feel an intense heat in her body. Seeing the man walk past by her, it only made the heat more intense.

" _Could he be my ashikabi? My body is reacting to him yet the heat felt so good. It felt as if he doesn't have any stress in him._ _S-should I go to him and do the deed?_ " asked the brunette woman in her head.

But she shook her head. It may be weird to just go up to that man and kiss him out in public. After all it might weird him out so she she suppressed the heat that was welling up in her body and went towards the garage sale. The young woamn was hoping to forget the encounter she had with that man but she'll later figure out that she was dead wrong.

* * *

 **At the house...**

As Cairo went back towards the house, he spotted Kazehana and Akitsu watching some TV. The two sekirei turned their heads towards their ashikabi and smiled at him. Looking at the two he gave them an affectionate smile and laid out some kimono and yukata that he got from the garage sale.

"Well here's what I got. That man had a lot to pick from and I got some good ones." said Cairo.

The two women looked at the display and they were really impressed by what he picked out. Akitsu tried one of them which fits her figure perfectly.

"Nice. It looks good on you Akitsu. Figured that it may fit you since they're roughly around your size. Same can go to you Kazehana." said Cairo.

"My honey. I really love these clothes. How much did they cost all together?" asked Kazehana.

"Around 3630.69 Yen ($30.00). I thought it would be more but I guess the man wanted to lower the price down so that his customers would be able to buy them or something like that. Suits you guys really well."

"How do I look Cairo?" asked Akitsu in her monotone voice.

"Looks fantastic. In fact you look rather gorgeous in it." said Cairo making her blush.

"Thank you."

The two then grabbed their clothes and placed it in their closets. Cairo then went back to working on his music which he has a separate room for it.

"If you need anything just come to this room that has the 'Music' sign on the door. I'll be working on my last two songs just sot that I can get this out on Youtube. Okay?"

"Sure thing Cairo-kun~." said Kazehana.

Akitsu just nodded. Cairo closed the door and went inside the mini-recording studio getting ready to work.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Izumo Inn...**

The brunette woman came back from her little shopping trip that landlady told her to do. As she took her shoes off, she smelled the delicious scent of food that is wafting the air. Seems that lunch is ready which was good since she was hungry after all. Going into the kitchen, the brunette woman spotted the landlady cooking some food.

The landlady had long purple hair with her loose bangs framing her face into a a hime-styled one. She has purple eyes and she has a beautiful wore a traditional miko outfit, with the white kimono and the purple hakama. The sash is the same color as the hakama and is wrapped around her stomach area. She was also wearing an apron making her look like a housewife to say.

"Miya. I'm home." said the brunette woman.

"Welcome home Uzume-san. How was your trip?" said the woman named Miya.

"Oh fine. In fact I've got some interesting stuff from the garage sale. I bought some stuff that you might like." said Uzume.

"Oh? Well let's see them."

Uzume unleashed the items in her bag from the garage sale. Miya spotted some silver ware, new plates, clothes, hangars, two umbrellas, and some other miscellaneous items here and there.

"These are lovely Uzume. These might be important in case if we have more tenants coming here."

Uzume nodded which made Miya look at her a bit. Normally she would usually say something cheery but this was unusual for her. Almost out of character to say. Not only that but Miya saw the faraway look in her eyes. Something inside the purple-haired landlady that Uzume might have found her destined one.

"It seems to me that you have found somebody that you are rather fond with. Let's discuss this over at lunch shall we?" said Miya.

Uzume widened her eyes a bit but returned to normal. She should have known that Miya is an observant woman yet she keeps on forgetting about it. Nodding her head, Miya set up the table for the two of them and started to eat their lunch silently. After a few moments of silence, Uzume decided to break the ice.

"What should I do Miya?" asked the brunette sekirei.

"What do you feel about your destined person Uzume-san?" asked Miya.

"I feel...rather calm around him. He doesn't seem to fret or stress about anything. He has an aura of kindness around him. It felt so warm and nice, my body just reacted to him."

"From what you could tell me Uzume-san is that your ashikabi is a gentleman. I have a feeling you have landed on the right ashikabi."

"But what if he rejects me?" asked Uzume.

"I don't think he will. Just have faith in yourself."

Uzume nodded and continued to finish up her lunch. After she was done, she dumped her dirty plate in the sink while Miya took care of the rest. The young woman just wanted to forget everything so she took a nap in her room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the studio...**

Inside the recording studio, Cairo did some brainstorming in his mind just to see what type of tunes he can come up with. He is aiming to infuse some jazz into his electronic tunes but the problem with that is electronic tunes are just too noisy.

"Hmm...let's see what I can think off..."

The recording studio was at least the size of the basement which would suit his needs for now since he doesn't have a lot of instruments that he would need. Plus if he were to get some more instruments, he'll have to move out to a rather bigger place with rooms that are spacious.

The studio practically consists of recording equipment, two computer screens, speakers, a mixer, midi interface, electronic drum, keyboard, saxophone, three guitars, and microphones. He is practically packed right then and there.

"I already got the saxophone and keyboard tunes down...I just need to have the drums in..."

So he hopped over at the electronic drum set, turned on the previous recordings, and listened to the tempo of the song. As he got the sax and the keyboard down, he started to create the beats for the drum. After a few more minutes worth of drumming, he finally stopped. The tunes were already recorded into the music program that he installed into the computer.

Now came the fun part: editing and tuning the pieces of the song together. Cairo sat down with his headphones on, and turned on the previous recordings before he could do anything else. Once he was done replaying, the cogs in his mind started to spin.

"I wanted to give the piano a slow start...but then again the sax was capable of doing the same equivalent tempo as the piano..."

Cairo was trying to decide what instrument he should go for until he decided to have the keyboard for the beginning tempo. After that, the DJ placed the saxophone along with the drums in, giving the song a rather relaxing feel to it. That is what Cairo is aiming after all.

"Perfect...now just to name the playlist..."

Thinking of a name, Cairo was trying to figure out what a cool name he can hook up. He then looked at the other songs he had saved for his playlist and realized that the theme was jazz.

"Guess I can just name it Sunset Love. Doesn't sound cool but fits the sounds that I'm producing since the tunes is what you would play for a significant other."

Once Cairo got that playlist named, he downloaded all of his songs into a file and that is what the second computer screen is for. Just uploading his content and other stuff that he does for work. Clicking on Google Chrome, he typed in the Youtube address on the search bar.

"Alright then. Hopefully some of my viewers were able to appreciate my work..."

Cairo logged in, transferred all of his files into video format, typed in the title of the playlist along with naming the songs. Once he did that, he uploaded the songs and viola. That was his first ever song playlist which was an accomplishment in his mind. Now don't get me wrong, he has edited videos for different companies when he was just a young lad. But uploading a music playlist for the first time is a totally different playing field.

"Well...look at the time...wonder what's for lunch..."

Cairo closed everything and left the room.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Cairo got on the internet and looked for some place that is bigger than his house. Plus he prefers to be in a district near highways so that traveling distance only sums up to be either 15 or 20 minutes. While he was searching, he stumbled upon some of the results he was looking for. The traveling time was around 20 minutes which was perfect. After all, he would just need to take the highway or interstate to his job area which wasn't a bad thing per say. What's even interesting is that all of these houses were styled as the contemporary ones that you see on the internet.

He looked at a couple of those prices trying to find the one that he can easily pay off. Even though he as a lot of money, he isn't some rich millionaire or billionaire. Sure Youtube, investing on stocks, along with playing at a club that pays him with a high salary is gonna keep him afloat. But if he could get a great deal on the house, then he can't pass it up.

"These houses are really expensive. With all the money I have I can easily pay the mortgage off unless there's a nice deal on it..."

"Oh that's an interesting site your on. Looking for houses?"

Cairo jumped out of his seat like scared cat. He turned around and spotted Kazehana. The redhead DJ was breathing rapidly for a minute until he got it under control.

"Don't scare me like that Kazehana."

"Sorry. Force of habit. But anyways...I see that you are trying look for a house the three of us to move into. I don't think you need to do any of that. I have a house just like the one you are searching." said the wind sekirei.

"Really?" Cairo asked in surprise to his lover.

Kazehana nodded.

"I still have my belongings in there. Spacious living space which you probably would need since you have a lot of these devices that you are storing up. Don't worry about having the furniture hauled in. Everything we need is already in there. Plus with my affiliation with MBI, I got myself a nice deal. So you don't have to worry about having to pay for mortgage my dear."

Cairo was really surprised about what his lover told him. But then again, it shouldn't be a surprise since MBI is the number one company of Japan. The young DJ really liked the idea of moving in with Kazehana. But being the gentleman he is, it felt as if he was a moocher, living off on her. It didn't really sit well with him since his parents taught him to not be like that.

"Thank you so much Kazehana. I owe you a great debt. I felt bad for doing that because it felt as if I'm a parasite living off on you." said Cairo.

"You're really sweet you know? The only thing I'll ask of you is to love us. You don't need to pay me anything. Just your love will suffice."

Kazehana went up to him placing her soft and delicate hands on his cheek. Cairo felt all the love and warmth radiating from his sekirei. He leaned into her touch just letting himself immerse in it. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to a kiss. Kazehana closed her eyes, basking in the kiss while her wings of light emerged from her back.

After a few minutes of kissing, Cairo retracted back and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you my love."

"No problem. You don't need to do everything by yourself. It isn't bad when a woman treats you in times of trouble. Please understand that my love." said Kazehana.

Cairo just buried his face on the crook of her neck. He was really lucky to have her in his life.

"Let's go to bed shall we? We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Indeed."

So the two went to bed. Cairo was in between Kazehana and Akitsu, clapped the light, then went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: there you go guys. Sorry for the delay about this chapter. It may not be the best and I do apologize in advance. But hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. Until then, I'll see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter of my story. Please do enjoy it and maybe I'll place a lemon scene here...don't know. I also updated my list of sekirei my redhead DJ will have. This is final as I want to have my sekirei story on the way.

1\. Kazehana  
2\. Uzume  
3\. Toyotama  
4\. Akitsu  
5\. Karasuba

But we'll see. Anyways here it is.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Sekirei. I own my OC.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

Kazehana went up to him placing her soft and delicate hands on his cheek. Cairo felt all the love and warmth radiating from his sekirei. He leaned into her touch just letting himself immerse in it. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to a kiss. Kazehana closed her eyes, basking in the kiss while her wings of light emerged from her back.

After a few minutes of kissing, Cairo retracted back and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you my love."

"No problem. You don't need to do everything by yourself. It isn't bad when a woman treats you in times of trouble. Please understand that my love." said Kazehana.

Cairo just buried his face on the crook of her neck. He was really lucky to have her in his life.

"Let's go to bed shall we? We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Indeed."

So the two went to bed. Cairo was in between Kazehana and Akitsu, clapped the light, then went to sleep.

* * *

 **Timeskip...**

Cairo and his two sekirei were already settled into their new house living comfortably. Luckily, he didn't have to go through the painstaking procedure of moving his stuff from his old house to his new one. It would've taken him a month or two to get settled.

The young DJ didn't really need to pack up a lot since he everything they need is already there. That was a bonus indeed and he isn't going to complain about it. With all of the paperwork and procedures finished, his house is now on sale for the newcomer to come in.

Plus Kazehana was correct about the moving services of MBI being fast. As the movers did their job, Cairo was quite surprised at how quick yet effective and precise their work was. No wonder why many people contacted them for their services. But that aside, let's get back to our young protagonist shall we?

Cairo got into his Honda Civic since he needed to buy some groceries as their food supply is starting to decrease. While the supplies can last them for at least two weeks, he needed to go to the store. What if there's another sekirei that's reacting to him and lives with him? Then that would only have to increase his sales on the

Walking out from the store towards his car, he started to pack some of the groceries at the back of the car. As he was finished, he spotted a young man being ganged up by two other thugs.

The young man had black hair with dark eyes along with a thin physique. Automatically, Cairo can already tell that this guy doesn't have any chances against the two. He wore a blue denim jacket, a white T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. The black haired man looks to be in his early twenties and seem to be in college.

Cairo already saw one of the thugs taking out his switchblade while the other wielded a steel pipe. He had to act quick or else the poor young man would be heavily injured or even worse, killed. It wasn't unusual for thugs like those two to assault or murder people just to get what they wanted. But this was before MBI took over the whole city.

With the famous company now in play, the criminal rate decreased thanks to Minaka improving security around the area. But as you know, just because security improved doesn't mean that crime will ever stop. A tech's worst enemy is a hacker and apparently there are some out there giving those guys a headache of a lifetime.

"Hey wimp. If you know what's good for you, hand us the money over and we'll let this slide." said thug number one.

"Are you kidding me? This is all I have left." said the young man.

"Doesn't matter. Hand over your damn money or we'll teach you a lesson for trying to mess with us." said thug number two.

"Seems that you want to do this the hard way huh? Sorry but you have to go. Can't have a ratter snitch us out on the cops."

The were about to press towards the cowardly young man who was pressed up against the wall. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow to come but he didn't feel anything.

"Hey you know, its not nice to attack a defenseless civilian. You should know that there are some witnesses that can easily spot you and report it to the cops." said Cairo.

The two thugs looked turned around only for Cairo to slug the thug number one on the face knocking him back a few paces. The second thug was enraged at this upstart.

"So you think you can beat us two huh?! I'll show you!"

As the second thug was about to hit him with his steel pipe, Cairo applied his Escrima techniques and deflected the potential blows. In a quick second, he already disarmed the man of his steel pipe, then went on towards the offensive. As he subdued the second man, the first man charged at him with his switchblade. Cairo dodged the incoming attack causing the first thug to stumble on his steps. Cairo charged at the man and twisted his arm causing him to cry out in pain.

"Had enough? You know that its useless to try and take me out."

"Yes! Yes! Now please let me go!"

Cairo let go of the man for a brief second before he slugged him at the face knocking his lights off. The young man witnessed this and was amazed at how he was able to fight with those armed men without fear of being hit. The redhead DJ looked at the man. The black haired man stiffened up.

"Hey those two aren't gonna stay knocked out for long. Need a ride?" Cairo asked the man.

"S-Sure."

"Alright then. I'll dial the police so that they can get these two guys outta here. Alright?"

The black haired man nodded. As the redhead man called up the cops, he was still in shock about what just happened. Normally, you don't see a guy taking out some armed men by himself. Surely he would've been injured had he not done some martial arts or something. It was just like watching a real life movie scene unfold before him.

The cops rolled in after ten minutes and Cairo just told them what just happened. The cops seem to be skeptical about this guy taking them out but whatever. If he did then so be it. They rounded up the knocked out thugs and left the scene.

The duo went into his car. Cairo started the engine and drove off from the parking lot of the grocery shop.

"Say. Where do you live?" asked Cairo.

"I live in Izumo Inn." said the black haired man.

"I see. Tell me the address and I'll take you there. By the way, what's your name kid?"

"Sahashi Minato." said the now identified black haired man.

"Minato huh? Name's Cairo Gonzales, but you can call me Cairo. If you're wondering why my name is named after the capital of Egypt, its a long story. But let's get going shall we?"

Minato nodded. The drive was just a silent one which made Minato nervous a bit. After what happened just a while ago, he was afraid that if he said anything stupid, Cairo would just beat the crap out of him. Cairo's eyes slowly turned left noticing his nervousness. He sighed at this young guy. Can't really blame the poor spineless guy since he witnessed Cairo single-handedly beat the crap out of the thugs.

"You know I don't bite." Cairo said gruffly which made Minato tense up a bit more.

"S-sorry Cairo-san."

"Don't need to apologize. Now then, tell me more about yourself Minato. We have forty more minutes before we reach your place. Plus I really don't like the air around here. Its too much stress. Bad for your health you know?"

"Well...there's really nothing much about me except that I'm attempting to enroll in Tokyo University."

"How's that treating you?" asked Cairo.

Minato didn't really want to answer him. After all it would be embarrassing if he told him that he's a two year ronin attending cram school. If he fails the third time, then he wouldn't get any allowances from his mother.

"So kid, what do you want to do when you grow up?" asked Cairo.

"A mechanical engineer, or somewhere around the finance side."

"Interesting...I'm sure you can make it. Well here we are."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Now then I have to get going-"

"Please come over for lunch. I feel bad for not giving you something as compensation for what you did back there."

"Don't sweat it kid. I'm just doing what I have to. Anyways, I have an errand to run so I can't really slack off or else the people in my house are going to kill me."

Minato just nodded and waved goodbye at him. Cairo placed the destination to his house on his GPS, left the area.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

As Cairo returned home, he brought some take out as he doesn't really want to cook. Plus Kazehana and Akitsu might be wondering where he is right now. Luckily he texted Kazehana's phone telling her that he's on his way. The wind sekirei's reply was this:

"Take your time honey. We don't want you to feel rushed."

Regardless of the sweet and nice reply, he had to come back. No doubt they may be starving already and the redhead DJ knows how vicious hungry people can be. He's seen it a couple of times and none of them were that pretty. Plus who would want to face an angry hungry woman? Nobody. He stopped by a vendor to get some take out for the girls and also for himself.

After lunch and packing groceries away, Cairo got a text message. You know who it was? You guessed it, Minaka Hiroto. Cairo read the message and so did the other two sekirei. It practically said that there are some sekirei that are still unwinged at the moment. Cairo knew what this meant. There's going to be some guys who are going to force these poor unwinged sekirei as their own slaves. Also this meant that the Second Phase of the Sekirei Plan is going to come underway.

This is a lot to take into account, but Cairo doesn't fall under pressure. He trusts both of his sekirei and knows of their full capabilities. But he can't let them fight all the time. He has to at least provide some support as to not add more burdens on their shoulders. Even a minimal thing could possible make a difference in this battle royale on determining who can fight another day.

Thankfully, as Kazehana said to him, the battles don't occur frequently so he doesn't really have to worry. Still, there might be a possibility that there are some ashikabi wanted to eliminate some of their enemies off the bat so that they wouldn't have to worry about them in the long run. No doubt alliances are going to be made making battles much more difficult to win.

For now, he'll think about that later since it isn't a problem that is not of immediate urgency. He has music to produce and people to satisfy.

* * *

 **Timeskip...hours later into the night...**

The night was peaceful and Cairo was enjoying this to the fullest. He doesn't have to go to work for the meantime since the club is under renovation. He didn't mind though as he wanted to spend his time with his girls.

The Lotus Mist was attracting a lot of people lately and the structure of the building needed to have some space to accompany many people. Although Tojo didn't want to have the building to be the size of a stadium as it would be ridiculous. He said that the renovation would at least take a week or two. A long vacation is something that the DJ wanted to have once in a while.

To pass the time, Cairo decided to check up on his Youtube channel to see how it was going. The moment he got on his channel, his eyes nearly bugged out from their sockets.

"Holy shit. I've reached about 4 Million views in just a few days. I wasn't really expecting this to happen..."

TO reach 4 Million views in just one day was just insane. He wasn't really hoping to have some high hopes since they were just soundtracks on a single playlist. He was just doing it for fun. Now people here are enjoying this to their hearts content. He even got a lot of subscribers.

"Looks like these guys are going to expect a lot more from me, now that I'm starting to have major hits. Lady Luck was beside me on this one but she may not be for the next couple ones. But I don't mind at all since music is my passion and hobby."

( **A/N: okay that may seem to be a little far fetched right there so that might end up causing some flames. But hey, I like to add that in there so bite me! All I ask is for you guys to enjoy this fanfic. Nothing more nothing less.** )

In a good mood, Cairo decided to take a shower. However, while he was taking his, Kazehana had other plans for the young man. Mainly she wanted to have a night of romance and passion. Even though they haven't been going on a lot of dates, her feelings for him grew more and more. It may be frowned upon in modern society but she doesn't care. She wanted to show him the full extent of her love and devotion to her ashikabi. So what better night than this one?

Knowing the purple haired sekirei, she went ahead and got dressed in black panties and black bra. She wanted to surprise Cairo so what better way to do this than to dress up seductively for him. But before she does anything to him, she wrote a little note for him to read. She then decided to place some flower petals that she got out of nowhere and make a trail to one of the unoccupied bedrooms. After all, she doesn't want Akitsu to barge in when they are doing the deed. Otherwise it would have a rather awkward moment.

As Cairo got out from the shower, he saw a note on the sink. Here's what it said:

"Follow a trail of purple petals. There you shall see what's hidden for you my love~."

As he read this, he shook his head at her. Surely she must have been up to something rather mischievous but he'll play her game. After all, it wouldn't have been fun if he was able to figure out what she has in store for him. He started to conjure some rather erotic pictures of her in his mind making him have a slight trail of blood hanging down from his nose.

Dumping the clothes in the hamper, the redhead saw Akitsu falling asleep. He tiptoed out from their room just to make sure that he doesn't wake her up. Even if she is a deep sleeper, he doesn't want to disturb her good night's rest.

Following the trail of purple petals, he went through the hallway which lead him to one of the bedroom doors. Opening up the door, his eyes laid upon a rather interesting sight. Here is Kazehana wearing nothing but a black bra and black panties staring out in the middle of the moonlit night. Her back turned to him and to Cairo, her back was rather enticing and creamy.

"Lovely night isn't it?" asked Kazehana to her ashikabi.

"U-ummm...indeed Kazehana. But care to explain why you're dressed like that? Not that I'm complaining..."

"Hmmm...now it wouldn't really be fun if I just tell you don't I? Its a surprise and I know that you'll like it~."

* * *

 **Lemon Time ladies and gents! If you want to skip this then please skip this until you find the "Lemon End" sign. Other than that, please do enjoy!**

Kazehana turned around and crawled up to Cairo in a slow, seductive, tantalizing manner. As she reached her target, the purple haired beauty wasted no time in zeroing on the kiss.

"My beloved ashikabi."

That was all Kazehana said as she kissed the man she came to love. Wings of light appeared once again from her back illuminating the room in the process. As they parted their lips, Cairo looked at her eyes showing her every true intentions at this very moment. She wanted to have sex, rather make love, to him. He understood what she wanted to do right now.

"You sure about this? Just so you know, I haven't been intimate with a woman at all and its my first time. But do you still want do this?" asked Cairo.

"This is also my first time honey~."

This shocked the redhead DJ quite a bit but was nonetheless eased by this. It seems that nobody has tried to get this far with Kazehana making him the first to do so.

"Alright then. Since its our first time doing this, let's learn together shall we?"

Cairo then proceeded to kiss Kazehana with rigor and passion causing her to moan. The purple wings of light came back lighting up the room brightly. But it was only temporary as the wings shrunk back until there's nothing left. Cairo and Kazehana clashed their tongues to each other, trying to see who can take control of things from here on.

But it seems that after a few minutes worth of trying to dominate the other, Cairo won. He then proceeded to explore her wet cavern savoring her taste.

" _Tastes like peppermint sake...rather delicious in my opinion._ " Cairo thought to himself.

He then retracted from her mouth leaving a string of saliva connected to them. Kazehana's face reddened as her lover decided to have taste of her neck. As he attacked her neck, he loved the flavor. It tasted like vanilla and he wanted more of it.

"Oh Cairo-kun~. So good. Keep on going..." Kazehana moaned softly.

Oh he'll definitely keep on going. Cairo's mind went onto autopilot and already his instincts dictated his every move. He held her body closer to his while the relentless attacks on her neck kept on going. Kazehana could feel her strength weakening as her neck was the most sensitive part of her body. But she enjoyed it to the fullest.

While he kept on nibbling her neck, he slowly proceeded to trace his hands up to the clasp of her bra. But he didn't do it so suddenly. After all, he wanted to savor and memorize every little bits and pieces of her satin and creamy looking skin. After all, it wouldn't be more sensual and passionate if he tries to rush this and get on with the pleasurable part. His main objective is make her feel like jelly no matter what regardless if he doesn't have any experience with this type of intimate act.

The moment his two hands reached the clasp of her breasts, he was thankful that he was somehow able to take them in the heat of the moment. As he unhooked her bra, he successfully left a hickey on her lover marking her as his and nobody else to touch.

He took the bra and threw it off at the side of the bed now looking at the nearly nude Kazehana. He really liked her bountiful and supple breasts and all he wanted is to bury himself in those fun bags. Also while he's at it, fondle them in the process. He gently laid her down on the bed and carefully groped her breasts. Cairo's fingers sunk into them and he really liked the way they felt. Kinda like pillows.

"I really liked the way you fondle and grope them Cairo-kun~. Don't stop." Kazehana moaned to her lover.

Cairo decided to experiment but made sure to not hurt her in the process. After all, a woman's breasts are sensitive and he doesn't want to recklessly get carried away.

"Oh Cairo! Please suck them."

Cairo did just that. He dived into her cleavage while Kazehana held his head firmly in position. She loved the feeling of his hot breath since it tickled her skin. She loosened her grip a bit more since she didn't want to suffocate him in there any longer. Cairo pulled his head back up a bit and looked at the pink nipples starting to harden. He took that as a sign that he was pleasuring her the right way and decided to play around with them.

He took the right nipple to his mouth while he tweaked the left bud with his fingers. Kazehana threw her head back as she felt the overwhelming sensations of his mouth and hands playing with her breasts at the same time. She liked the way he was gently taking her to greater heights of pleasure while also making sure to not hurt her in any way possible. Her heart warmed up as some men only cared about their own pleasure and not their women.

"You can go a bit rougher Cairo-kun~. I want you to make me feel good."

Cairo obliged to her request and started to bite her nipples a bit harder. She emitted a high pitched moan which prompted Cairo to continue his ministrations albeit a bit more rougher. Kazehana kept on moaning while she thrashes her head as waves of pleasure kept on flowing throughout her entire body.

The young DJ wanted to keep on playing with her fun bags but he knows that he can make her even more better. He trailed his tongue lazily towards her flat and toned stomach while giving her some kisses all over. She giggled at the ministration he was doing. Cairo then decided to go further south and arrived at the sacred yet pleasurable place of a woman.

"You're so wet already Kazehana. Did I make you feel good?" asked Cairo.

"Yes you did my love~."

As Cairo inched his way towards her pussy, he could smell the musky and lewd smell of his lover. He couldn't help but get addicted to her scent so he buried his face there while making sniffing her panties. Kazehana was shocked that Cairo wanted to smell her scent and her face reddened in embarrassment.

"C-Cairo-kun. Don't smell me there. It's dirty."

"Nonsense. Nothing on you is dirty my love. In fact I like you scent all the more. Its driving me crazy."

Cairo pulled her panties and saw the wet juice strings being pulled from her body. After that, he threw them with where her bra is and looked at her bare form now. She was a goddess no doubt about that. Her curvaceous yet toned figure only made his hormones go out of control.

He dived right straight in and started to lick around her pussy. He really liked the way she tasted as her juices had a honey flavor to it. He then situated his hands around her waist not only to stop her from thrashing around but to also let her experience the joy and euphoria she deserves.

" _Sweet and delicious. Looks like I've found myself a new place to eat._ "

Kazehana kept on moaning as her mind was fogged by pleasure and nothing else. All she wanted was for her lover to eat her out. While Cairo was doing that, she started to play with her breast so that she can heightened her pleasure a bit more. Cairo then slid his tongue inside her canal and wriggled it there. Kazehana gasped as she felt his tongue inside her wriggling and also exploring her inner most being all the more.

"Yes! Oh don't stop and keep tongue fucking me!" Kazehana screamed.

The wind sekirei's moans were too much for the ashikabi as his dick started to get erect and painfully straining his boxers. He wanted to take her already and claim her. However, patience is a virtue and he can wait. For now, pleasuring her is the most important thing right now. The moment his tongue went up, Kazehana's eyes widened and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm cumming!"

Kazehana's love juice erupted in a fountain. Cairo was take off guard by this as his face was drenched in her love juice. He didn't know that she was a squirter. Cairo took his face off from her pussy which was still squirting her love juice. He looked at her and his arousal peaked.

"Mmm Cairo-kun~. Take me please. I want to feel you."

Cairo just nodded. So he took off his shirt, sweatpants, boxers fully exposing his toned and muscular build physique to her. Kazehana traced her hands around his chest causing him to groan a bit. He then guided his fully erected mast towards her opening. The moment he started to slide in, he was a bit careful on it. After all, its her first time and she might not be comfortable with this. But he didn't falter as he slowly slid in her until he felt a barrier.

"Ready?" Cairo asked her.

"Yes. Please claim me."

"Hold on to me then. This might hurt quite a bit."

Kazehana did as she was told and held on to her love. Cairo then fully filled himself in her and she hissed in pain. A lone tear fell down from her eyes which he wiped them away. He didn't make any thrusting movements until she was able to fully adjust to him. After a few minutes, she bucked her hips signalling her lover to continue moving.

Cairo did so at first only slowly as to not hurt her lover. But after a few more slow thrusts, he picked up the pace making Kazehana scream in pleasure. While he was fucking her, Cairo used his hands to play with her plump breasts while also sucking and biting her nipples.

"OH Cairo-kun! Its so good! Keep it up!"

Kazehana threw her head back as she felt her G-Spot being poked by his large dick. Cairo felt her pussy tighten up like a vice making him groan in pleasure. While he may not have some refined thrusts, he was able to poke and caress her pleasurable spots which made her tighten up. The wind sekirei could only see white as her mind was only filled with the onslaught pleasure.

She moved her hands up to his back and started to scratch his back with her sharp nails which drew some blood in the process. But the pain didn't stop him at all. In fact this only made Cairo thrust into her faster causing her to scream. Kazehana could ultimately feel her end approaching quickly so she warned Cairo about her impending release.

"Oh I'm cumming!" Kazehana screamed.

"M-me too..." Cairo groaned as he too felt his release coming to him.

"Inside! Let it flow inside!"

"But wouldn't that-"

"Don't worry about me getting pregnant. Sekirei are harder to get impregnated than normal humans so its fine."

Cairo bucked his hips a few more times until he jammed the tip of his dick to her cervix. He felt his release filling her up while Kazehana screamed as she squirted her fountain of love juice at their joined hips.

 **Lemon End**

* * *

Once the two rode out their orgasmic high, Cairo collapsed on top of her. The two breathed heavily as they were trying to regain their strength from their intense and passionate moment. As they got their breaths back to normal, Cairo proceeded to kiss the wonderful purple haired sekirei causing her to moan to softly.

As the two lovers separated from each other, they looked at each other for a moment. It went from a silence to giggles and then laughter.

"I can't believe that we did this." said Cairo.

"When you said it was your first time, I was having a hard time believing it. It seemed that you had some first hand experience as you ravaged this poor virginal sekirei. Oh such a beast in bed truly." Kazehana said in a melodramatic tone making her lover roll his eyes.

"Please. It is my first time. My instincts dictated my actions that's all. Although I had a wonderful time in bed with you my dear."

"Indeed my love. Now then, lets sleep. You have a busy day ahead of you my dear."

Cairo just nodded his head as he rolled off to her side. He grabbed the blankets and draped it over their naked bodies. The redhead grabbed his lover and hugged her into his embrace. She snuggled into his muscular chest sighing blissfully as to what transpired this night.

Cairo clapped the lights causing the whole room to darken with Ashikabi and Sekirei sleeping soundly into the night.

* * *

A/N: There you go guys. Sorry for the long delay. I had some school work to accomplish and bowling practice under way. But regardless, thanks for the support you guys gave me. If you haven't checked out my Highschool DxD story, "A Harem King's Fun", then do so. You might enjoy those one-shot lemons that I posted up.

Anyways, adios and I'll see you guys on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

 **A/N:** For those of you who have already read the new chapter, I revised it a bit so go check that out. Plus I want to thank you guys for liking the story. I appreciate the support and I shall continue to write more for this story.

Also please check out my Soul Eater and Bleach Crossover story. I have that posted up online so feel free to check it out.

Now then, without further adieu lets get this show on the road shall we?

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Sekirei. I just own my OC alright?**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _Once the two rode out their orgasmic high, Cairo collapsed on top of her. The two breathed heavily as they were trying to regain their strength from their intense and passionate moment. As they got their breaths back to normal, Cairo proceeded to kiss the wonderful purple haired sekirei causing her to moan to softly._

 _As the two lovers separated from each other, they looked at each other for a moment. It went from a silence to giggles and then laughter._

 _"I can't believe that we did this." said Cairo._

 _"When you said it was your first time, I was having a hard time believing it. It seemed that you had some first hand experience as you ravaged this poor virginal sekirei. Oh such a beast in bed truly." Kazehana said in a melodramatic tone making her lover roll his eyes._

 _"Please. It is my first time. My instincts dictated my actions that's all. Although I had a wonderful time in bed with you my dear."_

 _"Indeed my love. Now then, lets sleep. You have a busy day ahead of you my dear."_

 _Cairo just nodded his head as he rolled off to her side. He grabbed the blankets and draped it over their naked bodies. The redhead grabbed his lover and hugged her into his embrace. She snuggled into his muscular chest sighing blissfully as to what transpired this night._

 _Cairo clapped the lights causing the whole room to darken with Ashikabi and Sekirei sleeping soundly into the night._

* * *

 **The next morning...**

The two love birds woke up as they were greeted with the rays of the sun. Cairo stirred from his sleep as he couldn't get those annoying sun rays to go away. Rubbing his eyes, he felt cool air hitting his chest. He shivered a little bit and looked down to see himself without any clothes on.

At first, he wasn't really sure how he got to this state. But as he looked to the naked sleeping woman next to him, his memory went back last night. The images of him and Kazehana in such provocative positions made him blush a bit. He didn't believe that he was able to spend a romantic moment with his beloved wind sekirei. After all, it was every guys dream to have their virginity lost to a beautiful woman. But what sucks for them is that Kazehana is already taken by him. To prove that, her neck bore some love bites that were all around her.

Stretching his limbs, Cairo decided to go ahead and make some breakfast. His stomach rumbled which indicated that after their activities they participated in that special night, some food would be nice to have. Replacing himself with a pillow, Cairo grabbed his clothes, got dressed, and headed out towards the kitchen.

" _Hmmm...what should we have for breakfast...maybe some bacon and eggs...or some sandwiches...I guess I'll just go with some sandwiches as they are easier to make and doesn't take up some time._ "

Toasting up some bread along with getting the ham, cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes out, he started to make their sandwiches for them. While he was making their breakfast, a pair of arms wrapped around his chest.

"Where were you my love?~ I was looking all over for you and you just left me. My heart broke when I didn't see you next to me and treated this as a one night stand. That was mean~."

He turned around and came face to face with Kazehana still wearing the same black bra and panties she wore the night before. Cairo was worried for a minute that he did something offensive so he started to apologize.

"Sorry about that Kazehana. And know that we did last night is more than just a one night stand." Cairo reached up to her cheek and she loved the way how warm his hands were.

"Fufufu. You know I was just joking about it right?"

Cairo's face blushed in embarrassment. He thought that she was serious considering how she was able to say that in such a serious and toned manner.

"Hehehe. Well now that we got that cleared up, let's eat breakfast. No doubt that Akitsu would like to have some right now." said Kazehana.

The two started to eat their breakfast with Akitsu joining in a bit later. While they were eating, Akitsu observed the silent interaction between her master and the other sekirei. She could easily tell that her master glanced back at her time and time again. The same thing could be said with Kazehana. The Mistress of Ice couldn't help but feel jealous at the interaction. She too wanted to have the same thing that they are doing right now. Plus, he seems to spend more time with Kazehana than her right now.

But Cairo noticed the look that she was giving him at the dining table. He knew that he wasn't giving her the attention that she was supposed to have or deserve. After breakfast was over, Akitsu said that she has to go look shopping for some clothes. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Cairo decided to tell Kazehana what was on his mind.

"Hey Kazehana?"

"Yes Cairo-kun?" asked Kazehana.

"I noticed that Akitsu has been looking at us this morning. And somehow, she wasn't really happy about our little interaction."

"I see. So you're trying to tell me that you wanted to have a date with her am I correct?"

Cairo nodded.

"I see. Well I don't really mind as an Ashikabi and Sekirei's bond are quite important. After all, its the key to winning this game after all. Plus I've noticed it as well. You're given the green light."

"Thank you Kazehana. You're the best."

Cairo then kissed her on the forehead making her giggle. The DJ went back towards his room to surf on the internet to pass the time while Kazehana went somewhere to God knows where.

Akitsu came back to the house an hour later. Cairo helped her out with unpacking some of the stuff she bought since he had nothing to do. After a couple of minutes of doing that, he then approached Akitsu.

"Hey Akitsu. Mind if I can talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing Cairo." she said.

"I noticed that you've been giving off the jealous stares towards Kazehana and I. I understand that you may be jealous but don't worry. I asked permission from Kazehana and she approves that I go ahead and have a date with you."

Akitsu was wide eyed at this. Surely she wasn't hearing this wasn't she?

"Am I dreaming about this..." Akitsu muttered which prompted Cairo to hug her.

"No my lovely Ice Mistress. It isn't a dream but rather a reality."

Akitsu smiled and she gave her ashikabi a kiss on the lips. The wings of light sprouted out from her back and Cairo was really enjoying his life as an Ashikabi to the fullest. He couldn't be any happier than having two gorgeous women living with him. At first he thought that he would spend the rest of his days as a single guy pursuing his dreams and enjoying his job. While he didn't mind living the single life, he was kinda jealous of others who are dating and finding their true love. But with the current situation he is in right now, he is pretty much content.

Unless if there are other sekirei that are reacting to him, then it would be kinda hard to satisfy them. But he'll try. After the kiss ended, he pulled away from Akitsu but still held her body to his.

"I'll have to schedule a day where I have nothing important to attend or work to go to. Sounds good?"

"Yes."

Cairo smiled and so did Akitsu. The two spent the rest of the day doing their own individual things.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Izumo Inn...**

Uzume returned home after an errand Mia made her run. She was currently trying to find her ashikabi but had a hard time in doing so due to the Lightning Twins constant hunting for unwinged Sekirei. Luckily they didn't spot her so that was something to be glad for.

"Mia! I'm home!" Uzume called to the purple-haired Landlady.

"Thank you Uzume. Just set them in the kitchen while I handle the rest okay?"

"Alright."

So Uzume did just that. After setting the groceries on the table, she decided to go to the bathroom to take a bath. Taking off her clothes which revealed her curvaceous and busty yet toned figure, she wrapped the towel around her body. Entering inside the bath, she turned the knob of the faucet letting it run hot water. While waiting for the tub to be filled, she was thinking about her ashikabi. She couldn't find him right now, but in due time, she'll find him eventually.

Looking at the tub that was already filled, she closed the knob and went in the warm waters. Placing those thoughts aside, Uzume just allowed herself to be immersed into this nice and relaxing bath.

After a couple of minutes, she got off from the tub, took the plug off and let the water drain. Drying her body and placing on her new set of clothes, she went to her room and started to research for some clubs to just hang out. A link caught her eye as she was scrolling down.

"Lotus Mist? I've heard that this club is meant for people with stress and problems that they need a break from. Sounds nice to my ears."

Writing down the address of the club, she then went down to Mia and told her what plans she has for tonight.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Mia skeptically.

"I'm quite sure Mia. So don't worry about making some dinner for me."

"Its not the dinner that I'm worried about. I'm more worried about your safety. There are some perverted men out there that wouldn't mind taking advantage of a young woman like you." said Mia.

"Don't worry Mia. I'll be fine. Can't you trust me a bit?"

Mia sighed but nonetheless nodded. Sure she may not like the idea of her going to such a place like a club but she can't really deny Uzume of her request. After all, she needs to have some fun every once in a while. Plus she would always tell her about her plans before she would do anything else.

"Alright then. But make sure you don't do anything risky. Am I clear?"

"Yes Mia. Thank you!"

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Cairo went to the Lotus Mist as usual for work. After going through the usual procedure, he entered the dance floor and started to set up the turntable for another blast of fun tonight. Once he was done setting up the programs to boot, he slipped his helmet on, rolled his sleeves ready for work.

The moment he spotted people entering the club, he reached for the microphone and said to the crowd,

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Lotus Mist! As usual, we are here to have some fun tonight and let you worries slip from you. Now then, make yourselves home and enjoy the music."

Cairo decided to start off with some of the songs the crowd is familiar with. As the crowd started to have a blast, Cairo then threw some of his songs that he placed on Youtube on the dance floor. At first this threw the crowd off but they started to dance towards the music.

As the music and partying went on, Uzume sat down at the bar while drinking some Jack Daniels. She took a couple of sips and looked at the crowd having the time of their lives.

"Hey young miss. You don't wanna dance with the rest of the crowd out there?" asked the bartender.

"Nah. I prefer to listen and watch." said Uzume.

"That's really interesting. The reason people come here is to have fun on the dance floor, but then again, there are some people like you who prefer to just watch. That's understandable. Want another shot?"

Uzume nodded. As the bartender gave her another shot, she looked at the tall DJ wearing an interesting helmet while giving the crowd their music. She observed every movement he made and was quite amazed at how he can do such a taxing task.

"Hey bartender. Who is the DJ up there?" asked Uzume.

"Oh him? His name is Cairo Gonzales but he prefers to be called by his alias, 'Techno Guy'." said the bartender.

"I see. Why does he wear a helmet whenever he does his job? I mean wouldn't that make it harder for him to breathe or something?"

"Not really. I've asked him the same question as you have and he told me that he built some respirators in it allowing him to get some fresh air. He also wears that as his alter ego. He told me that whenever he wears this on, his party self emerges but when he takes it off, he reverts back to his reserve and quiet personality."

Uzume nodded and kept on observing the DJ. Then all of a sudden, her heart starts to beat a bit faster. The intense heat started to have take over her body and she realizes that the DJ up there is her ashikabi.

" _I'm reacting to him! My body feels so warm! I have finally found him. My one and only ashikabi._ "

The crowd started to thin out after a couple of hours until there was nobody left but him and Uzume. Taking the chance, she approached him and took off his helmet planting a kiss on his lips. Wings of light sprouted out from her body as the heat envelops her.

"With my veil, let this protect my ashikabi from harm and danger. Sekirei number ten, Uzume. Now and forever my ashikabi-sama." said Uzume towards the man.

"W-why hello there Uzume. Wait. Did you just force yourself to be winged by me?" asked Cairo.

"No. I've done this out of my own free will. After all, I'm reacting to you. What is your name by the way handsome~?"

"Cairo Gonzales."

"I see, Cairo-kun. Please take care of me from now on okay?"

"Sure thing. Oh and just you know, I already have two other sekirei."

"I don't mind. Just as long as you love the two equally along with me, then I am fine with it."

"Its getting late. How about I drop you off from your place and I'll talk about the living arrangements with you tomorrow. Sounds good?" asked Cairo.

"Sure thing."

So the two went to his car and Uzume told him where she lived. He was quite surprised that she also lived in Izumo Inn. Setting the place on the GPS, he drove her to the place. Once they arrived at Izumo Inn, Uzume opened the door, but before she left, she gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"Thanks Cairo-kun." said Uzume.

"No problem. Just doing what's right." said Cairo.

"You're such the gentleman you know? But I wouldn't mind having an ashikabi like you. Its nice to have a gentleman every once in a while."

"Well goodnight Uzume. Like I said, I'll come over to have a chat for living arrangements with whoever is in charge over there. Sounds good?"

Uzume nodded.

"Alright then. I'll see you later."

With that, Cairo left Izumo Inn and went back to their house. Luckily traffic wasn't really that packed so he got home earlier. Once he arrived at the house, he went to his room and saw Kazehana and Akitsu sleeping on the big bed. He wondered when Kazehana came back home but decided to place that aside. He is quite tired and is in need of sleep so he took off his work clothes and went to bed.

* * *

 **Next morning...**

As Cairo and his girls were preparing for the new day, he told Kazehana and Akitsu that he needed to go to Izumo Inn. Akitsu seems to be indifferent about it while Kazehana wasn't really sure why he would want to go there at all. So the wind sekirei asked him.

"Why Cairo-kun~?"

"Well...how can I explain this...it happened last night while I was at work."

"Hmmm...that wouldn't be enough. Please explain it a bit more than just 'it happened last night while I was at work' thing." said Kazehana.

Cairo sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Well to tell you the truth, I met up with a sekirei named Uzume. I told her last night that I was gonna talk to her about the living arrangements with whoever is in charge in Izumo Inn."

"That's all you have to say!~ I wouldn't get mad if it were another sekirei. Didn't I say that if you love us all equally, then I wouldn't mind am I right?"

"R-right. Sorry for having a second thought."

"So when are we gonna meet with Uzume?"

"After lunch. How about that?" said Cairo.

"Sure thing."

* * *

 **After lunch. Arrival at Izumo Inn...**

Cairo along with Akitsu and Kazehana arrived at Izumo Inn. Parking his car at the curb, the trio went in towards the apartment complex. Approaching the big wooden doors, he knocked on it. After a few minutes, a purple haired woman wearing a miko outfit appeared in front of them. She was quite surprised to see Kazehana and another sekirei with the redhead young man.

"Kazehana?" the purple haired woman was quite shocked to see her.

"Miya?" Kazehana was quite surprised to see her former comrade and leader of the Disciplinary Squad.

"You two know each other or something?" Cairo asked the two.

"Well yes. It's quite a long story, but that's for another time. Right now, we have some urgent business am I correct?"

Cairo nodded. He knew that she is hiding something from him but that can wait.

"Then please come in and I'll prepare some tea." said Miya.

"Thank you Miss Miya." Cairo bowed in front of her.

"Fufufu. No need for formalities. Please call me Miya."

Cairo, Akitsu, and Kazehana took off their shoes and went inside the modest and humble apartment. They all went towards the dining room and got themselves comfortable. As he observed Mia making their tea he could already tell right off the bat that she is a sekirei.

" _I can easily tell that she is a sekirei. That's what my gut feeling is telling me and so far it hasn't let me down yet ._ " Cairo thought to himself.

Miya came back with their tea and the three graciously accepted the drink.

"So what brings you here in Izumo Inn?" Miya asked in her usual motherly sweet tone.

"Oh. We are here to talk about living arrangements for Uzume. I met her at the Lotus Mist club yesterday night and well...winged her" said Cairo.

Just then cheery voice echoed throughout the hallways of Izumo Inn.

"Mia! I got the things that you needed!"

"Thank you Uzume. Please just set it at the kitchen. Also please come to the dining room. We have some guests that just arrived." Miya instructed to the brunette.

"Alright! I'll be right there."

So Uzume did as she was told and went into the dining room. What she saw surprised her greatly. She found Cairo Gonzales along with the sekirei that he mentioned last night. But what's even more surprising is that she spotted Kazehana along with a salmon haired sekirei.

"N-nee-chan?" Uzume stuttered.

"Why hello there Uzu-chan."

"H-hey Cairo."

"Hey Uzume. Please sit. We were just discussing about living arrangements." said Cairo.

Uzume took her place next to Mia and they were ready to start their conversation.

"You said that you winged her am I correct?" Miya asked him.

"I did." Cairo replied to her question.

"I guess then its only proper for her to live with you since you already winged her. But let me ask you this, did you force her to be winged?"

"Nope. I didn't do any of that sort. Uzume just did so on her own accord."

"I reacted to him at that night so I jumped the gun. Hehehe..."

"Then its settled. Uzume, you have my approval to live with your ashikabi."

Uzume widened her eyes at that. But nonetheless, she was quite happy. She hugged her ashikabi tightly and peppered him with kisses around the face. After doing that, she separated from him and Cairo just chuckled at her excited behavior.

"I'll pay the rent or whatever needs to be paid." Cairo said to Miya.

"Such a gentleman you are. After all, it is the day before the rent is due so I guess that its fine."

So Cairo just wrote her a check and gave it to her. The rest of the day was just all about Uzume packing up her stuff, which surprisingly wasn't that much as Cairo thought it would. But nonetheless, it went by smoothly and now there's a new occupant in their house.

"Please take care of me along with the others from now on okay?" Uzume said to him.

"I will you can bet your life on that. Now then ladies, let's go back. I believe that we are done with business here." said Cairo.

"Hai, Cairo-san." Akitsu said to her beloved master as she gave him a kiss. After that kiss, she went inside the car.

"Hai~." Kazehana latched onto his left arm while Uzume was on his right.

The three went inside the vehicle and left to his house.

* * *

A/N: might not be the best chapter in the story so sorry about that. I just don't want to make you guys wait for quite a while so I kinda rushed it. If there's anything to revise on this story, then please do tell me and I'll edit it and post it back anew.

I also updated chapter 4 so go ahead and check it out. Also as I mentioned on the top, please check out my Soul Eater and Bleach Crossover. Just go ahead and click on my profile and you'll see the title, "Two-Stars and the Bleach World". That's the one over there. I want to know what your opinions are of the story and what I missed out or need to improve on.

But anyways, I'll see you guys on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

 **A/N: Alright ladies and gents. Welcome to another chapter on this story. Just to clarify with you lovely readers, I decided to place myself in there just for a bit of fun. After all, I wanted to make a little twist to this chapter so might as well do it. It had me nagging on the head for quite some time so I decided why not? There's a Bleach element in this story so be on the lookout for that.**

 **Thanks for the support you guys have given me and hopefully you do so. I really enjoy writing this story for you guys out there as I do. As I said, I'm busy with bowling season and senior year so I'll try to write this story as much as I can. But regardless, let's get this show on the road shall we?**

 **Remember there is a lemon warning here so don't read the content if you aren't mature enough. You have to be at least 18 years or older if you ever wanted to read this.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Sekirei. I own my OC.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _"Please take care of me along with the others from now on okay?" Uzume said to him._

 _"I will you can bet your life on that. Now then ladies, let's go back. I believe that we are done with business here." said Cairo._

 _"Hai, Cairo-san." Akitsu said to her beloved master as she gave him a kiss. After that kiss, she went inside the car._

 _"Hai~." Kazehana latched onto his left arm while Uzume was on his right._

 _The three went inside the vehicle and left to his house._

* * *

 **Timeskip...**

Now that he has three sekirei with him, the young man received a notification from his phone. Cairo checked his Iphone and he was quite surprised at what he saw.

"Let's see here...so there are some left that are unwinged. The big ones being number 4 and number 16. Great another notification from the madman to start my day..."

Cairo then turned his phone off and checked the calendar. As he was looking at the dates, his eyes widened at this week.

"Shit. I have to take Akitsu on that promise date. I completely forgot about that. Luckily I marked it so that I wouldn't forget. It's all thanks to this nifty piece that I still have my job."

Cairo then started looking up stuff in the internet about some places where the two can go. However, since he is part of the S-Plan, he can't venture out from the Shinto Teito borders or else bad things will happen. It wasn't long ago that an ashikabi and his sekirei tried to escape but failed to do so as the Disciplinary Squad handled the job rather well. This serves as a warning to those who tried to escape this game that MBI is definitely watching you like a hawk.

Luckily Shinto Teito has a lot of malls, restaurants, museums, hot springs, theaters, spas you name it. The redhead decided to take Akitsu to the newly opened museum and after that, go out to eat. Once he got the addresses of these places written down in his phone, he went down to the living room where the girls were watching some TV. Kazehana was the first to see him coming down.

"Good morning honey~. Breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks Kazehana. But before I eat, I have to tell you about some things coming up this week." Cairo sat down with the girls and they got closer to their ashikabi.

"If you mean about the unwinged sekirei, we already know." sasid Uzume.

"Well that but also I'm going on a date with Akitsu tomorrow. And yes, I wouldn't venture out farther from Shinto Teito since I'm part of this madness of a game. I also have some work on Friday so I can only take tomorrow as the appropriate dating day."

"No fair~! I wanted to go on a date too~." Uzume pouted cutely towards her ashikabi making Cairo chuckle at her reaction.

"Don't worry Uzume. You'll have your turn and so will Kazehana. For now I have to spend time with Akitsu. Didn't I promise to love you all equally?"

The two sekirei nodded but Uzume said,

"I know. But don't ever forget that okay? I'm holding you accountable onto that am I clear?"

"Yes Uzume. I promise." said Cairo.

"Oh but I don't need to go out on those typical dates. I'd rather have a date on the bed." Kazehana seductively said to her ashikabi making him laugh a bit at the notion.

"Yes yes. I know you do Kazehana. But for real, I'd rather have the two of us go out on a real one. As much as I like to spend some time with you lovely girls on the bed, it's nice to go out of the house once in a while. Just to enjoy the scenery you know?"

"True. Alright then. Make sure you two take some photos for us and be safe okay?"

"Sure thing Kazehana."

The rest of the day went by smoothly just like the other days.

* * *

 **Timeskip...the next day...**

Akitsu and Cairo went towards the museum that just opened up. The ice lady just wore a white kimono that had blue floral designs on it along with traditional sandals and some socks. The redhead man just wore one of his paisley shirts, jeans, some Oakley shades and some tennis shoes.

"So where do you wanna go first?" asked Cairo.

"Hmmm...anywhere is fine as long as I'm around you. I really don't have much of a preference." said Akitsu.

Looking down on the pamphlet, he decided to start with the ceramics section first. Entering into the section, the two were quite amazed at the colorful display of beautiful pots, bowls, and jars. Cairo took out his phone and started to take some photos. As he was doing that, apparently a guy approached Akitsu not knowing that her boyfriend was here with her.

"Hey pretty girl. Wanna go around with me in this lovely museum. I'll show you a good time around here."

"Sorry. But my boyfriend is here with me and to be honest, I'm having a rather good time here with him."

As if on cue, Cairo went towards to Akitsu and showed her the pictures that he took. However, he saw that a man was trying to flirt with his girlfriend. Not wanting to cause a scene, he asked Akitsu,

"Is this man trying to give you trouble love?"

"I do believe so." said Akitsu.

Looking at the man, Cairo's gaze bore holes into the man which made him shiver. Not wanting to cause a scene, he said to him in a calm yet scary tone,

"Alright then. Listen up. I don't really like it whenever somebody tries to flirt or steal my girlfriend. I'm rather protective so if you know what's right, I suggest you leave, or I'll call the security guards and have you kicked out for causing trouble. **Understand?** "

The frightened man nodded and left the couple alone. Shaking his head, he held Akitsu's hand just so that she wouldn't be hit upon again.

"Sorry for leaving you there. I should've known somebody like him would try and hit on you."

"It's alright." Akitsu smiled at him which made him smile as well.

The continued to tour around the museum some more and before they left to the movies, the couple went to the gift store and got some souvenirs.

"Ready to go to a restaurant?" Cairo asked her.

Akitsu nodded her head. Getting inside his car, they drove off towards the restaurant.

* * *

 **After the date...**

As the couple went back to their house, Akitsu was a happy woman. Finally she was able to spend some time to get the attention from the man she loves the most. Now that the date is out of the way, hopefully she wishes that there would be many dates that would come after this.

Meanwhile, Uzume and Cairo went shopping. The brunette sekirei always love to latch on Cairo's arm as she was afraid that he might be gone from her grasp. Cairo didn't mind it really and kept it cool. In fact he was quite surprised that he wasn't getting looks of jealously from both men and women. It seems that they are too busy to care at all which is preferable for the redhead DJ. After all, he doesn't want the attention from the crowd as that is only reserved for his alter ego.

"So Cairo-kun. I was wondering if you dyed your hair red just to make yourself stand out from the rest of the crowd or is it definitely your true hair color."

"This is my true hair color Uzume. My mom has pure red hair which is dominant in her side of the family. In fact my dad calls her side the Tomato-head family."

"That's a good one."

"I know. But anyways, what's next on our list Uzume?"

While Uzume was looking through her phone, he spotted Minato also shopping. But what surprised him is that he's accompanied by a blonde haired woman wearing what appears to be a maid uniform. Cairo grinned at the spineless young man.

" _So it seems to me that he grew a set of new balls eh? Not only that but he landed himself a pretty nice lady. I just hope that we don't have to fight each other in the upcoming fights as that would be a pain in the ass._ " Cairo thought as Uzume tugged his arm.

"We have to go to the vegetable section. I know that we are running low on onions, tomatoes, and also some oregano." said Uzume.

"Are you sure about this Uzume? I don't want to buy something that we don't need for the time being." said Cairo to his busty brunette.

"Cairo-kun. You underestimated me quite a lot. I probably bet you that Nee-san hasn't said anything about Sekirei having the best photographic memory than any other human in the planet."

"Well that's true. She didn't tell me but thanks for letting me know. Oh and just so you're aware there's a small percentage of people in this planet that have photographic memory just like a Sekirei's."

"Really? Are you sure you aren't lying to me Cairo-kun~?"

"I'm pretty sure Uzume. In fact I've watched a documentary about this before I met you guys so don't try and accuse me of lying dear lady." Cairo grinned playfully at her.

"Oh you're so mean~." Uzume puffed her cheeks cutely at her ashikabi.

"All in good time my dear. Now then shall we get moving. I highly doubt that Kazehana and Akitsu are going to be patient enough to wait for us to cook some lunch."

"I'm pretty sure that Akitsu started to cook for us when you're at work. In fact I have to say that Akitsu is on par with your's."

"Huh. That's interesting. She must have studied one of the cookbooks I've bought from the store while I was away or something. Probably explains why there's so many leftovers in the fridge. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

So the two grabbed whatever they need and checked out from the grocery store. Arriving at the house, Akitsu helped out the two pack away the groceries. Once that's done, Cairo told them that he'll be in one of his working rooms making some music. The two sekirei were left to their own devices as their ashikabi works on whatever music he has to upload on Youtube.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at an unknown place...**

"Tch. Pathetic human. This is the reason why I hate this species to the bottom of my heart. They are just occupying too much space."

Swinging her sword which splattered the ground with the human she just killed, we find ourselves a beautiful woman. Silver hair with gray eyes, an athletic yet busty figure with double D breasts, wearing a gray haori, black stockings, and flats. Her skin pale yet it adds to her deadly beauty. That's right, she is no other than Sekirei Number 4 AKA the Black Sekirei Karasuba.

She then looked at a lone person standing on top of a telephone pole. Karasuba wasn't really pleased when she saw him. He wore what appears to be a white jacket with black outlines at the end of it, white hakama, and black zori sandals. Strapped to the black waist band is a katana and what's really intriguing is that his right eye and covered in a skeletal fragment and has a horn on top of his black hair.

"You can stop flattering me with your praises Giriko. I'm pretty sure the readers know who I am and you're next on my list." said the Black Sekirei.

"Uh huh you keep on saying that you're gonna kill me but in truth you can't really keep up with me can you? Last time we met, I think I was the one that schooled ya over. You're still ways to early to beat me." I said to her.

"Oh really? Wanna have a little rematch and maybe rewrite the score sheet around?"

Karasuba went at me but I blocked her strike using my bare hand. I tossed her to the side of the other building while I jumped down from the telephone pole.

"You think you're some hot shot aren't you? I'm not that easy to take down so you're gonna have to do better than that!"

Emerging from the smoke, she tried to slash me with her nodachi but it was no use. I knocked her nodachi out from her hand and pinned her down to the floor. Why can't she realize that I don't have time for her antics as I'm trying to find a way to go home? Plus isn't she realizing that my skin is protected with Hierro which acts as my shield? I thought that all Sekirei, as she calls herself and her siblings, are smart. Guess only a handful of them are like that.

"You're not gonna try and draw your sword Arrancar-san? I was expecting a nice show at least or something of the like."

"Not really. If I do, I might attract the attention of, how should I say it, unwanted peoples. I would like to but it's just too risky. If they know I'm here, no doubt my enemy is gonna send reinforcements to make sure that I'm not standing. Do you really want your rival to be killed by some enemy when you haven't even achieved that goal?"

"Point taken. So in other words, you're a coward." Karasuba bluntly stated.

"Not really. I would say, cautious is the proper term for it." I told her.

"I'll make you draw out your sword someday whether or not you like it." Karasuba went at me again yet I blocked her attack using my hand.

"Such a dangerous goal for you to strive for. Nonetheless, if you want to do that, I might as well suggest that you try and train harder instead of murdering humans left and right like you always do. Even if you do try and make me release it, I'd still kick your ass since I'm only using a small percent of my power as of right now. Anyways, I have to attend to some unfinished business right now so I bid you a good night Karasuba."

With that I used my sonido and vanished from her sight. Karasuba sighed as she wasn't really in the mood for anymore combat.

"Guess I might as well go home. Even if I wasn't satisfied with this result, I had enough fun for the day. All I need is to have a good shower and go to bed.

With that, she jumped to the top of another building and left the area where they just fought.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Cairo woke up the next day rather unpleasantly. He had a rather disturbing vision and that wasn't really a good sign. This meant that whatever Sekirei is going to react to him is a rather dangerous one. As much as he tries to steer away from those types, he couldn't really do anything about it but hope that she doesn't kill him in the process. After all, he has a whole life ahead of him and is enjoying life to the fullest right now.

Getting up from, he looked around only to see Kazehana next to him. He was wondering where Akitsu and Uzume went and he saw a note on top of the nightstand. Rubbing his eyes, here's what the note said to him:

Akitsu and I are out for about three days. We have to do some testings and what not as we do our annual Sekirei check-up. Don't miss us too much okay~?

At the end of the note was a chibi version of Uzume giving him a wink. Cairo shook his head but nonetheless crumpled up the note and threw it in the trashcan. He was about to get off the bed until Kazehana wrapped her slender arms around her lover.

"Mou Cairo-kun~. Why are you leaving bed so early? Don't you want to stay and cuddle with me using your hot and muscular body?" Kazehana whined cutely.

"Hehehe. I guess so. But I do have something to talk about what my dream was last night. It was rather disturbing and maybe you may know this Sekirei real well."

"Hmm. Less talk more sleep."

Cairo sighed but nonetheless, slipped back into bed with his love. Just as he was about to snuggle and spend some time with her, he heard his phone going off. Irritated by whoever is calling him and interrupting his tender moment with Kazehana, he answered the phone.

"Hello. Gonzalez residence speaking."

"Hey son. How you doing?" asked the familiar voice.

"Dad?!" Cairo was surprised to hear his dad calling him.

"What's with that tone of voice son? You aren't glad that your dad and mom are calling you ever since you moved out off the house? Oh honey, what did I do to raise my son this way?"

Cairo sighed at his dad's antics.

"You raised a good son so why blubber about this? Plus I'm in bed right now and you're ruining my day." Cairo signalled Kazehana to never make a sound so that his father wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Why are you in bed? You didn't find a job yet?"

"I only work from Fridays to Sundays in the club. Plus my Youtube channel has been doing well so I'm not really that worried. Working in a club that has better pay is helping me with my needs. What are you doing right now?"

"Well, still working to get by through the days. The usual grind, but regardless, we're doing fine. But anyways, we're gonna come over to visit you during the weekend. Sounds good?"

Cairo was stumped. His mom and dad are coming here and that would mean that he would not only meet Kazehana but also Akitsu and Uzume. He doesn't want to give his parents the wrong idea of him frolicking around with girls while he moved out of the house and being irresponsible. I mean who would want to give such an impression to their parents anyways?

"Um sure dad. I don't see why not."

"Alright then. Anyways, I hope that when we visit, everything is going well for you. Anyways, I gotta go so I'll see you later."

With that, Cairo closed the line.

"Man what a drag. I don't know what my parents will say or even react when they see that their only son has three women living in the house. I just hope that they don't jump into conclusions."

"I'm pretty sure that once you explain it to them they'll understand. Of course try not to explain to them about who we are or the Sekirei Plan as you remember from Minaka that it is a secret that not even the Japanese government knows."

"True. Well no use in freaking out about it. I'll do something when we cross that bridge. For now, I just want to forget all of this and spend my time with you."

* * *

 **Lemon time ladies and gentlemen!**

With that, Cairo took his shirt off and kissed Kazehana passionately on the lips. Even though it's their second time doing this, the redhead ashikabi couldn't get tired of Kazehana no matter what.

"Oh you naughty ashikabi. You really wanted to have your way with me so ruthlessly on the bed don't you?"

"It's because you are tempting me with your sexy body that I can't hold it in. Plus what man in their right mind wouldn't be tempted and give in?"

"True."

"Less talking more fucking."

"I completely agree with you on that one."

Before the two can resume their passionate make out session, he decided to place his phone in the drawer of his nightstand that way they wouldn't be interrupted by some unwelcome guest.

"Sorry about that. Hopefully you are still in the mood. I just want to make sure that nobody interrupts us while we have our tender moment with each other. After all, it wouldn't do us justice if that were the case am I right?"

He didn't give Kazehana time to answer knowing that she is in complete agreement with him. Connecting their lips, the two kissed each other passionately yet tenderly. Cairo could feel her tongue entering his mouth as she wanted to be the one to dominate the kiss. Not wanting to lose, he too slid his tongue in her mouth and this started the battle for dominance.

The two tongues wrestled each other as if they have a vendetta against each other. Unfortunately, Kazehana lost the tongue fight and Cairo took the reigns on this one. While he was kissing her, his hands wrapped around her mid-body and held her tighter against his chest. She moaned at the contact of her breasts squishing on his chest.

"Oh Cairo~. More~." Kazehana separated from the kiss while the blush on her face stayed there.

"As you wish, hime-sama."

He then trailed his mouth over her neck and started to kiss her there making her wither in pleasure. Oh how he loves to make her vulnerable. Cairo then continued to lazily trail his tongue down towards her breasts. He looked at the pink erected bud and started to nibble on it gently.

"Oh my love~. Please more~."

He then tweaked the nipple on her left breast with his left hand while his right started to fondle and caress her other breast. Kazehana moaned loudly as he roughly handled her breasts. He fondled her breasts for about a few minutes until he went down to her sacred gate.

"My favorite well to eat. Has such a delicious flavor and I can't really get enough of it."

He then proceeded to eat her out viciously making her scream. As he continued to eat her out, the endless streams of her arousal kept on pouring.

" _Her juices taste really sweet, like fruit. I just wanted to keep on eating her out and make her scream at the top of her lungs. This is truly better than anything that I've tasted before._ "

He kept on eating her out until his tongue slivered inside her wet hole. The moment his tongue entered her, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she squirted on his face. Cairo just kept on sucking her pussy leaving no single drop unaccounted for. After he drank all of her juices, he immediately positioned his towering monster to her hole and penetrated her in one go. Kazehana moaned at the penetration and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist.

Proceeding to pound her into the bed, Cairo pulled out of her and slammed in one go. The wind sekirei couldn't think of anything coherent as her lover started to fuck her in a moderate yet rough and hard pace. Kazehana, with all her strength, wrapped her arms around his neck. Cairo and Kazehana kissed passionately as he continued to rock her world. Their tongues were clashing violently as he continued to fuck her senseless.

She could immediately feel her release coming in and so did Cairo. Her walls tightened around his prick making him groan into the kiss. After two more thrusts, Cairo couldn't hold it in anymore and jammed his dick all the way towards her womb, filling her up with his essence and maleness. Kazehana moaned as she could feel her walls milking his dick dry while she squirted a powerful torrent of her love juice as she felt rather ecstatic. She closed her eyes as she wanted to prolong this ecstatic feeling of her lover filling her up to the brim.

The two separated from the kiss and Cairo's erection isn't calmed down. In fact he was ready for another go. Kazehana looked at it and gave a seductive grin. She knew that one round isn't going to satisfy him just yet which was fine because she wasn't really satisfied with one round either.

"Want another go Cairo-kun~?"

"Sure thing." Cairo grinned at her.

Kazehana then went on her hands and knees and wagged her luscious ass to the young man. Cairo's dick twitched painfully at her teasing prompting him to growl lustfully at her. Positioning his dick to her pussy, he decided to slide his dick up and down just to tease her.

"Mou don't tease me any longer Cairo-kun~. Please stick it in."

"As you wish my lady."

Cairo smacked her ass and slid inside her at the same time. This caused her to yelp as she felt the stinging pleasure of having her ass smacked.

"Oh so you liked being smacked while I fuck you eh? I guess I have to punish you for being a naughty girl."

"Yes! I'm a naughty girl for having my ass smacked! Please punish me!"

Cairo smacked her ass as he kept on pushing inside of her deeper. As he kept up the pleasurable ministrations, he felt his cock getting sucked in as deeper within her entire being. It felt so tight that he was about to blow but he fought the urge to do that. After all, he wanted to come at the same time as she does. After a few more smacks, he could see the red hot marks on it and was rather satisfied with his job.

"Oh! I'm gonna cum real soon! Oh I'm cumming!"

The moment Cairo brushed her G-Spot real good with his erect monster, it was game over for her. Kazehana just coated his dick with her silver juices while she sprayed a torrent on the bed. Cairo nearly felt his entire strength slipping from his body as he felt the most pleasurable climax in his entire life.

 **Lemon End.**

* * *

Kazehana collapsed on the bed while Cairo followed suit. Although he made sure that his weight doesn't hurt her sensitive body. Once the two got their breaths back to normal, the two looked at each other and kissed softly.

"You really are a stud in bed aren't you?" Kazehana smiled at her lover.

"Really? Are you sure you can say that because I haven't tried the other one yet?"

"Oh you pervert. But for now, I'm gonna have a hard time walking as you pretty much fucked me silly at that second round. Trust me though, you'll have your chance to screw me at the backdoor. Not right now though as I am tired."

"Sorry about that. Was I too rough on you?"

"Baka. Sure it was a bit rough but I didn't mind it. It was one of my fantasies that you would do that to me when we have the chance of having this intimate moment."

Cairo laughed but nonetheless, kissed her again and carried her bridal style. He was bringing her to the showers and clean up form their fun activity. Getting dressed for the day, the two cleaned up the sheets on the bed and opened the window so that the fresh air can take the sex smell away from the bedroom. After all, it wouldn't be good if Uzume and Akitsu showed up on the third day and their bedroom has a rather interesting scent.

"Let's get on with the day shall we Kazehana?"

"Yes my love~. I'll cook some lunch as I haven't had the chance to do it."

"Alright then."

The two continued throughout the day enjoying each other's company and also having some time getting to know each other intimately. Cairo completely forgot to talk to her about the bad vision he had but that will be placed aside for another time. After all, he'll figure out a way when they cross that bridge. How? He doesn't have the answer yet but he'll think of one soon enough.

* * *

A/N: here you guys go. Hope you guys enjoy this series and I'll see you guys on the next chapter. Peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry if I was delayed but I was busy so you have to forgive me for not uploading this immediately. Also I'm not going to showcase the winging of Karasuba. That will come either the next chapter or two. I know you guys would want me to have Karasuba in my OC's harem so of course I'll do it.**

 **Also I'm going to make sure that Toyotoma is winged in this story so don't get too worried. And if you're thinking about placing Ichiya in this harem, sorry. I'll be placing her with Minato's flock so there you have it. I know that they are the best of friends and should stick together but I decided to place a little twist into things.**

 **And about Miya? Well I'm not really sure if she should join the game as I'm debating about that. But we'll see. If you guys want me to or not include her leave a comment in the review section and I'll think about it.**

 **But for now, let's get into the show shall we?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Sekirei. I own my OC.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _"Let's get on with the day shall we Kazehana?"_

 _"Yes my love~. I'll cook some lunch as I haven't had the chance to do it."_

 _"Alright then."_

 _The two continued throughout the day enjoying each other's company and also having some time getting to know each other intimately. Cairo completely forgot to talk to her about the bad vision he had but that will be placed aside for another time. After all, he'll figure out a way when they cross that bridge. How? He doesn't have the answer yet but he'll think of one soon enough._

* * *

 **Next Day...**

Cairo got an email from his parents saying that they are coming over to his place two days from now. This made Cairo a nervous wreck as he is still wondering what he should tell his parents about his situation. He doesn't want to tell them about the Sekirei Plan or else they would blow a gasket over him getting himself into trouble that he shouldn't be in.

But what worries him the most is them meeting the girls. He can already see the future and it wasn't a bright one to be exact. Oh the problems are swelling over his head giving him a minor migraine. Getting up from the sofa, he went towards the kitchen where he could smell the nice aroma of breakfast wafting in the air. Coming into the kitchen, he spotted Kazehana wearing an apron over her purple kimono which definitely suits her real nicely.

"Breakfast is ready Cairo-kun. Hope you would enjoy it." Kazehana said to him while smiling.

"Of course I will. After all you're a really good cook than I am." said Cairo.

"Oh I wouldn't say that about you darling. You're quite the cook indeed."

Cairo smiled and the two sat down to eat. As they were eating their meal, Cairo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Wondering who that was, he took it out and saw Uzume's contact in there.

"Yo Uzume." Cairo greeted her.

"Hey there sexy. Did you miss us?" asked Uzume.

"Of course. By the way, what's going on over there at the testing center? Everything going alright over there?"

"Yup. We all passed and just letting you know, we're gonna be home tomorrow morning. Around ten o'clock or somewhere around that time frame. How's nee-chan doing over there?"

"She's doing fine. By the way, where and what are you guys doing right now?"Cairo asked as he took a bit of some nice steamed pork buns.

"Well we're at a beach right now with a bunch of our siblings here. Oh and just to let you know, Akitsu and I are having a blast right here. I probably bet you that you wanted to see us in our swimsuits don't ya? Oh you naughty ashikabi~." Cairo rolled his eyes at Uzume's antics making Kazehana giggle. While he does want to see them in their swimsuits, he doesn't want to let that image get in the way of something important nagging in his head.

"Anyways, I have some important stuff to tell you by tomorrow so I don't want anybody screwing around when that time comes okay?"

"Does it involve with the winging of some unwinged sekirei or a promotion of the like?"

"Well you're right about the unwinged sekirei part but I also have another important matter to discuss. I-look we'll discuss about this tomorrow. Is that fine?"

"Sure thing Cairo-kun! Well I guess we're gonna have to do something now. I'll see you later."

"Yup you too. Be safe you guys okay?"

The redhead closed the line and sighed. Kazehana giggled at her ashikabi's exhausting expense but nonetheless continued to finish up their meal. Once they were done with eating their breakfast, the two cleaned up the table.

"Oh Cairo-kun. Do you have anything to do today?" asked Kazehana.

"Not really. I just have to shoot an email to my boss something related to work and all that. Once that is done, I'm free."

"Oh okay. Well why don't you go ahead and do what you have to do and after that, we'll take about the vision you had the other night. Sounds good?"

"Sure thing."

So the redhead went to work on shooting that email while Kazehana waited patiently for him to finish. Once he was done, he placed the laptop aside and focused his full attention towards her.

"Alright then. Care to explain about the vision you have that night before we went into our _intimate_ session with each other?"

"Well here's how it went out..."

* * *

 **Flashback start...**

 _As Cairo was sleeping after another hot steamy sex session, he was seen standing around the middle of the streets around the night in Shinto Teito. The tall metallic sky scrappers lit up their neon signs and advertisements were lit up. People were walking around the sidewalks going to wherever they have to be while policemen were watching the streets making sure chaos doesn't ensue the night. Cars were whizzing by, street vendors were still selling their products around the corner, and stores were either open or closed._

 _Overall, it was what you would expect from a busy city._

 _"Why am I here in the first place?" Cairo thought to himself as he went towards the sidewalks to get away from the cars and other transportation vehicles. As he was doing that, he kept on bumping into people and apologized profusely. Yet they didn't pay no attention to him and kept right on walking._

 _"Wow. It's like I've never existed at all. The hell's going on around here?"_

 _"It looks like I found myself a pathetic excuse of an ashikabi. What a shame."_

 _Cairo turned around to find the source of the voice and saw a woman standing in the distance admist the crowd of the people. AS he looked at her, he could describe in one word. Beautiful. She had silver hair tied into a ponytail, gray colored eyes, pale ivory skin, and also a beautiful figure. She wore a gray haori with black tights and black flats. She was holding what appears to be a nodachi on her right hand and the steel blade was coated with blood._

 _"Who are you? And why are you carrying that weapon around here?"_

 _"Hmmm good question. Who am I? Well you'll find out soon enough and as for me carrying my lovely blade...well let's just say I was in a good mood today."_

 _Cairo knew what she meant by "good mood". Judging by the way she was carrying that weapon, he can tell she was on a killing spree. The silver haired sekirei noticed how quick he was to comprehend the situation which impressed her. Walking towards the man, she stood with him eye to eye. Placing her hand on his cheek, she told him,_

 _"Looks like Kaze-chan picked a smart ashikabi and I'm not disappointed at all. If you want to know my name, you'll have to wait until we meet in person." Cairo was shocked to hear that this deadly sekirei knew who he was partnered with._

 _"H-how did you-"_

 _"Know? Let's just say, we knew each other long time back before this crazy game started. Looks like that drunken wind flower hasn't told you anything about me. If you want questions about me, ask her. She knows. But before I go, can I have the name of my ashikabi that I'm going to be with?"_

 _"Cairo Gonzales."_

 _With that, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stabbed her nodachi through his gut. Not being able to dodge her strike because of the shock of her kissing his cheek, he could feel his life slipping away by the second. As she pulled her nodachi away from his stomach, albeit slowly, she had this dark, sadistic smile etched on her face. When she finally took her sword out, she licked his blood making her even more flustered._

 _"Ah the fresh taste of my ashikabi's blood. You're really a keeper."_

 _He fell down on the streets with his blood flowing out of his body. His eyes became heavy as his world went dark._

 **Flashback end...**

* * *

"And that's how everything went in my vision. I take it you know her?"

Kazehana sighed but nonetheless nodded. She didn't really like the sound of her former Disciplinary Squad member reacting towards her beloved ashikabi but what can she do? It's not like she can tell Karasuba to back off or something along those lines. If she did, a block of the city would've been leveled by the time those two are done "arguing" about whether or not she can be with her ashikabi. Taking another sigh, she then told Cairo about who that sekirei is that he dreamed of.

"The sekirei in your vision is Karasuba. Sekirei Number 4 otherwise known as the Black Sekirei. And as you mentioned earlier, yes I do know her. In fact, we used to be in the same team before this game ever started."

"Same team?" Cairo was quite surprised to hear that from her. Kazehana nodded in agreement.

"It started all the way back when Kamikura Island was under invasion by soldiers from an unknown country. At that time, myself, Karasuba, Miya, Yume, Matsu, and Mutsu were the ones protecting the unborn sekirei. We made up the First Disciplinary Squad and were quite the force to be reckoned."

"I assume that these soldiers wanted these unborn sekirei for some experiments." Kazehana nodded at his answer.

"Fortunately we were able to stop the invasion at all costs. But the casualties were quite one sided. The invading forces suffered large casualties while we sustained none. They threw everything right at us from foot soldiers to armored vehicles to artillery. You name it." Cairo can already imagine the destruction Kazehana and the rest of the Disciplinary Squad made. It sent a shiver down his spine the more pictures it in his mind.

"So what happened to your teammates?" asked the redhead.

"Well let's just say we went our own separate ways and our squad disbanded. The only one remaining is Karasuba as I mentioned before."

"So tell me about her since you seem to know a lot more about her."

"Well she's a sadist and hates humans with a passion. She prefers to challenge people stronger than her to fight since she's bored and has nothing better to do. In short, she's a power hungry person."

"But why does she hate humans? I mean I can understand that we can be fickle minded at times but is there any other reason?"

"She views them as pests who do nothing but take up space."

Well that was quite interesting. Kazehana decided to change his mind with something more raunchy and steamy. Grabbing his hand, she led them up to their bedroom and closed the door. She closed the blinds so that no random passerby would peek into their amorous activities. Once everything is sealed off from prying eyes, the wind sekirei looked towards her lover with a seductive smile plastered on her face.

"Let me replace those dreary subject matters with something more pleasant. Sounds good?"

Kazehana didn't wait for his response as she knew that he would agree with her. After they connected their lips and kissing each other passionately. The whole afternoon was spent with them having some fun in bed.

* * *

The young man woke up due to the vibrating noise from his phone. Groaning a bit, he grabbed the phone and checked to see who could text him. As he read the message, he hastily placed a black hoodie and some sweatpants. Just as he was doing that, Kazehana stirred from her blissful sleep. She was wondering why her lover was in a rush and left her embrace.

"Sorry to do this Kazehana but it seems that Minato got into a bit of trouble. As much as I want to be with you in bed right now, I can't let that spineless kid get into more of a pinch than he is right now."

Kazehana sighed but nonetheless got dressed as well. Just as he was about to go get his car, she stopped him and rather told him to hold her around the waist. He was confused as to what she meant but nonetheless did as he was told. As he encircled his arms around her waist, she flew up right to the sky.

"This should get us to where we needed to go. After all, I believe that traffic is quite heavy at this time and it would slow us down. In the end, we might not be able to help out Minato-kun."

"You're right on that one."

"So where did Minato-kun tell you before we leave?"

"Towards the Botanical Garden."

With that, she went towards their intended destination. After a few minutes, they arrived at the scene, Cairo looked towards the side and saw an expensive vehicle parked right there. If memory served him right, that vehicle looked the same during the time he had to rescue Akitsu from the clutches of Mikogami.

"What's the matter Cairo-kun?" asked Kazehana.

"It looks like Mikogami is here and if I'm correct, then Mustsu must be as well."

Just as Kazehana was about to ask more questions, the two heard an explosion outside the garden. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"We'll save those questions for later. Right now, it seems that we have more enemies to deal with."

Just as they were about to go in, they were met with some flying blades. Luckily in the nick of time, Kazehana deflected them with her wind powers. Just as the first barrage was done a second one came in. This time they were flanked from behind. Again Kazehana deflected the incoming barrage. Unlike the first one, this one is rather persistent and more annoying. While Cairo was trying to get to a safe distance from the battlefield, three incoming blades were coming right him. He tried to dodge it but only two of three blades nailed the target...or rather the leg.

Cairo yelled in pain as those two metallic blades cut deep into flesh. Luckily, it wasn't his thigh that was hit or it would've been really worse. Kazehana didn't waste time in destroying these hidden blades as her ashikabi is in great danger.

"Damn I missed my mark and here I was trying to get rid of that Ashikabi so that the playing field would be to our advantage."

Kazehana whirled around and saw her assailant and she was downright mad. The rules of the Sekirei Plan is for an sekirei to never harm the opponent's ashikabi yet here they violated the rules already. Just then more blades were coming at them but she was able to destroy them with her wind in ease.

"Show yourself or else I'll hunt you down and terminate you. You have harmed my beloved and I will not tolerate this."

"Suit yourself old hag."

Complying to her request, the assailant showed herself towards the two. She wore a white kimono with blue floral patterns and a white obi around the waist. She has blonde hair and blue eyes along with soft looking skin. She stood around 5'4 and has a fan covering her lower face.

"I'm sekirei number 63, Shoko. Nice to meet you old hag." introduced the identified sekirei.

"Who're you calling old hag kid? The way your body looks makes me surprised as to what ashikabi wants a flat board like you." Shoko's eyebrow twitched while a tick mark was plastered on her head. Cairo sweatdropped at their reaction as the two exchanged insults to one another. Sometimes he wonders why Kazehana would let these trivial things get on her nerves.

"Kazehana don't mind her. She's trying to get you worked up so that she can take you out easily. Don't let these things get in your head and focus."

"But-"

"No buts dear. Just do it." Kazehana pouted cutely at her ashikabi making him sigh.

"Alright. But you owe me something after we're done with this okay?"

"Yes yes. I understand honey."

The wind sekirei went towards her lover and the two kissed. As the wings of light receded, she unleashed a gust of wind powerful enough to make her tumble backwards. However, Shoko was quick enough to get back on her feet and threw another barrage of blades right at her. Kazehana got tired of the same old pattern so she dodged them instead of destroying them as usual.

"Do you have any other tricks right up your sleeve? It's starting to get boring."

"So you say old hag. But I'm not done yet."

Shoko dashed at Kazehana and unleashed a hidden blade from the sleeves of her kimono. She started slashing at her only to get some tears in her one piece purple outfit and a few strands of her purple hair. Getting to a safe distance, she threw another gust of wind only for her to slice through it as if it were butter. This took her by surprise.

"You think that wind attack is gonna throw me off old hag? Try again. The moment you unleashed that same attack you had on me a while ago, I was able to study it thus enabling me to cut it without any problems. Got anymore moves before I claim the victory?"

"Maybe? But can you handle this one little girl? Kamikaze (Divine Wind)!"

With that, she threw a powerful torrent catching Shoko by surprise. In a last ditch effort, she threw a barrage of flying blades at her but they were destroyed into a million shards. The attack was enough to knock her out cold. Once that was over, Kazehana went up towards the unconscious sekirei and tapped onto her emblem which disappeared in the process.

Cairo tried to get up but the pain shot through him like wildfire as the blades were still stuck to his leg. Kazehana went towards her ashikabi and pulled them out as he gritted his teeth while trying to suppress the urge to yell out in pain.

"D-damn that was painful. Now how am I gonna explain this to my parents?"

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, you're leg is our primary concern."

"But what about Shoko?" asked Cairo.

"We'll wait for the MBI helicopters to come down and pick her up as it's standard rules for the S-Plan." Cairo was still curious as to why they needed to wait for some chopper to pick up a defeated Sekirei but he'll just have to wait.

"This is gonna take quite a while." Cairo muttered.

As the two waited for the MBI helicopters to come down, the fight started to die down with all the other sekirei retreating. Cairo saw Minato and his sekirei come out from the garden with him carrying a small girl in his arms. The raven haired kid seeing his friend with a bloodied leg went to him in worry.

"Are you alright Cairo-san?"

"Not really kid. And didn't I tell you to call me Cairo? Not anymore of this -san shit."

"Thou shall be respectful when addressing towards thy husband you scoundrel!" yelled one of Minato's sekirei causing the spineless boy to quiet her down. Cairo raised an eyebrow towards her but didn't let her insult get to his mind. Deciding to amuse himself, he teased Minato.

"Husband? Didn't know you were married kid. When was the wedding?"

"It's not what you think! Tsukiumi tends to call me that since I was the one that winged her first." Tsukumi was now enraged as her ashikabi is now denying her towards the point where she all she wanted to do is throttle the poor boy.

"Mi-na-to! Are you trying to destroy this marriage that we have created due to our sacred bond?!"

"Wow. A henpecked husband at that? Kid you just can't get a break can you? Oh and about that girl in your arms. Who's she?" Minato calmed his sekirei down telling her that he will make it up to her at some point. While she was still mad, she nonetheless did what her ashikabi told her to do. He then told him that the child's name is Kuu and will be under his care. Cairo was kinda skeptical about his claim of him taking care of her so he had to give him a little reminder.

"I see. Well I hope that you can do it because you're a two year ronin and taking care of a child while studying is not a walk in the park kid. Think you can handle it?"

"I know I know. Not only will I have to watch over her but Miya-san is also gonna do the same as I go to school and to my part time job. But let's place that aside for now. What happened to you?"

"Let's just say a lot of unfortunate things happened. How about that?"

The group didn't say anything as the MBI helicopters came down to pick up Shoko and after that left the scene. Once that was done, Kazehana picked up her beloved ashikabi and went to one of MBI's hospitals where he could get treated as they do have some advance technology and the best treatment out of all the other hospitals.

Before she left, she kissed him and told him that she'll pick him up when he's gonna be discharged from the hospital. Nodding, he bid her farewell and the doctors were ready to perform surgery. Placing their plastic gloves and surgery clothes on, they shut the door ready to fix up the young man.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There you have it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys later. Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys wassup and welcome to another chapter of my story. As you know, I'm officially done with my bowling season which means that I can dedicate myself to you guys on writing some fanfics. So hopefully you guys would look forward to seeing more chapters as the story progresses.**

 **Just so you are aware, I'm gonna be busy during the 4th quarter of my senior year and I probably wouldn't be able to post some stories. Also I have some college stuff to get ready for so that's gonna take a while.**

 **Anyways, that out of the way, what was your reaction on the last chapter in which Cairo was injured by the enemy sekirei? Were you guys mad, shocked, indifferent etc? Leave your reactions towards the review section and I'll read those later. And about the tiny Bleach element I added with placing myself as an Arrancar out there? It seems that some of you guys weren't really that fond of it but don't worry. It's just a one-time thing so yeah.**

 **I also got a comment about placing Miya into the flock. Well I'm not really sure but I'll think it through. If I do add her into the flock, then you would already know what would happen when she and Karasuba are in the mix. But we'll see. Now don't get me wrong Miya fans, I really do love Miya as much as you guys do, but I believe that I have some rather powerful figures here in my story. Sure the double digit numbers aren't that powerful against the single digit ones when they aren't winged. But as you know, the tables can be turned if the bond between the two deepens.**

 **But as I mentioned before, we'll see about it.**

 **I'm also uploading a new series called "Bleach Lemons". If you haven't checked it out yet go ahead and do so. I have two stories up there and I'm gonna continue to make some more of it. I know that there aren't a ton of Bleach fans out there but I decided to do it just for fun.**

 **As always, I accept constructive criticism and not flames. If there's ever a mistake or OOC moment in the story please let me know in the Review Section and I'll fix it right away.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the story shall we?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Sekirei. I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _"Let's just say a lot of unfortunate things happened. How about that?"_

 _The group didn't say anything as the MBI helicopters came down to pick up Shoko and after that left the scene. Once that was done, Kazehana picked up her beloved ashikabi and went to one of MBI's hospitals where he could get treated as they do have some advance technology and the best treatment out of all the other hospitals._

 _Before she left, she kissed him and told him that she'll pick him up when he's gonna be discharged from the hospital. Nodding, he bid her farewell and the doctors were ready to perform surgery. Placing their plastic gloves and surgery clothes on, they shut the door ready to fix up the young man._

* * *

 **Few days later...**

Cairo went home after a few days of staying in the hospital and let me tell you, he didn't really like it. Not because of the staff being rude whatsoever but because he was separated from his girls. Even though it was just only few days, for him it felt like an eternity. But can you blame him or any man in love with their beloved woman for feeling that way? Also he really didn't like the smell of disinfectants and medicine wafting in the air of the room. It wasn't something that he'd rather smell on a daily occasion if he were a patient staying for a longer period of time.

Despite the fact that he hated staying at the hospital, there is one good thing though. Thanks to the advance technology and medicine of MBI's hospitals, he just needs a week or two to rest and he would be back on track. We find our redhead DJ scrolling down through his email checking out whatever he as an email notification from his boss saying to get well and never rush the recovery of his injury. He'll give him whatever time off he needed before he can go back to work.

As he scrolled down to check for more, he saw an email sent by his parents. Curious as to what they may say, he clicked on it and read it. After he was done, he was quite surprised by what he read.

" **Hey son. If you're reading this email, then you would know that we aren't gonna be able to visit you on the scheduled date. Your mom and I really wanted to visit you to see how things are going but I have a project to finish up for my company. Sorry in advance. Stay out of trouble and keep up the good work.** "

"So my parents aren't gonna be here for some time eh? Fine by me. At least I should be able to recuperate nicely by the time they get here." Cairo muttered to himself.

Exiting from his email, he put the lid of his laptop down and checked the time. It was one already so that meant lunch time. Hobbling down from the stairs, he checked to see who's cooking lunch today. As he was going towards the kitchen, he could smell the wonderful aroma that was wafting in the air. As he popped his head in, he saw Uzume cooking. She looked really lovely today as she wore an apron over her usual outift while she diligently cooked. The veil mistress definitely looked like a beautiful house wife. Not to mention, her cooking along with Kazehana's and Akitsu's was superb.

"I wonder if Cairo-kun would love my cooking?" Uzume asked to herself out loud not knowing that her ashikabi was outside waiting for the .

"Of course Uzume since you worked hard on it." Cairo replied to her question making the veil mistress sekirei turn around and flush in embarrassment.

"C-Cairo-kun! Shouldn't you be upstairs resting and recuperating?" she asked.

"Well I can't do that now can I? I mean I have to move every once in a while. I don't like the idea of me being useless and not be able to do anything. You girls are doing all the work while I stay in bed and do nothing." He looked to see Uzume closing the stove and placing the meal on the kitchen table.

"I know what you are feeling darling. But please try and refrain from moving too much. You'll end up opening up those wounds again and makes things worse. We'll take care of the household chores while you rest. Think of it as a thank you for caring about us so much."

"(Sigh) I can't really argue with you on that part now can I?"

"Nope. Now be a good ashikabi and let us take care of everything for you okay?" Uzume said to him while she grinned at him.

Cairo just shook his head at her antics but nonetheless followed her to the dining table and sat down. Uzume called the other two saying that lunch is ready. Once everybody assembled at the table, they said their grace and dined in. While they were eating, his phone vibrated and checked to see who it was. The screen displayed just a number and decided to ignore it. For all he knows, somebody might have the wrong number or it's just some hotel or telemarketer call.

"Aren't you gonna answer it Cairo-kun?" asked Uzume.

"It's just a number. Typically people don't bother to answer it when see it on the screen." Cairo replied.

So the four continued to eat. Once they were done, Cairo helped Kazehana clean the dishes while Akitsu went to the big bedroom possibly to sleep and Uzume cleaning the table. Drying up the last one, Cairo felt his phone vibrate and he checked to see who this person was. It was another number but something in his gut is telling him that it was something important. Deciding to go ahead with his gut, he answered it.

"Gonzales residence speaking. May I help you?" the redhead greeted.

"Ah is this Cairo Gonzales by chance?" asked the man on the line.

"Yes sir."

"Well then, you don't have to answer me right now, but are you by chance interested in working for Kishiyo Music Industries?"

Cairo's eyes widened in epic proportions. He's heard of that company before and right now they are part of the top recording companies in Japan. To be called by them is any artist's dream. But before he can respond to the offer, he has to take into consideration the situation he's in. Right now, he's involved in this crazy Sekirei Plan so his schedule isn't really that open. The problem with the S-Plan is that you may never known what would happen next. Not only that but you also have to defend yourself from sporadic attacks coming from random sekirei, whether winged or unwinged.

For now he'll have to decline that offer. Even though he doesn't like to, he also doesn't like to have unnecessary pressure weighed upon his shoulders. He knows that if he says yes to the offer, he'll be bombarded with scheduled appointments and some of them might be in conflict with the Sekirei Plan. In other words, the offer can help him in his career even more but he has other concerning priorities to handle.

"Um you said you are Kishiyo Music Industries am I correct?" Cairo asked just to make sure that his ears aren't playing any tricks.

"Yes sir." replied the man.

"I-I'll think about that offer sir. When do you want me to respond on that offer?" asked Cairo.

"Anytime between this week and the next two weeks. Unless of course you already have mutliple contracts with other companies then that's fine. With the music you post up on the internet, we see the true potential of you becoming a well known artist."

"Do you want me to answer you by mail or by phone?"

"Either one is fine. Although you may want to answer it by phone since you have the number in your contact history but whatever method you want to do is fine by me."

"Alright then. That's all I have sir. I'll contact you once I have thought of a response."

"Thank you Mr. Gonzales and have a good day."

"You too sir."

Once Cairo ended the call, he turned around to see Kazehana sitting on the opposite couch, drinking her tea while she was listening to the conversation. As she placed the cup on the saucer, she asked him,

"So who was it that called?"

"Kishiyo Music Industries. Any incoming hit artist would have pinched themselves when they have an offer given to them. I'm sure you've heard of them before we first met each other." said Cairo which Kazehana nodded.

"So they gave you an offer then? Judging by the sound of it I assume so?" Cairo nodded.

"Although I would have to decline the once in a lifetime offer. As much as I wanted to say yes I also have to take into consideration the position I'm currently in. It would have been a burden for me to juggle between me fulfilling contracts and appointments to helping you girls fight the enemy contestants. I still need to to figure out a way on how to stop this game. Also attacks have become sporadic the past few weeks making it unpredictable when they would target us next. My career can wait. For now, my top priority is the Sekirei Plan."

Now this surprised Kazehana. Usually Cairo would say yes when such a rare offer rises up for his career to successfully blossom. To hear him say that he would decline is a shocker. Then again, he was right when he said about his position of an ashikabi. It would be impossible for him to focus on two important things at once and she knows he isn't a good multitasker.

"I'm sorry you have to give it up." said Kazehana.

"It's fine. Right now I'm happy and content with the way my career is going. I'm financially secured and also I have my lovely girls at my side. What more could I ask?" said Cairo making her smile.

"Come. Let's go to bed and sleep. I'm pretty sure that you want to rest and get your head off such pressing matters. Plus I think that you may need it since your doctor does recommend for your injury."

"Amen to that."

So the two went upstairs to their big bedroom and saw Akitsu already sleeping at her side, snoring quietly and cutely. Making sure to not make any noise, the redhead carefully and gingerly hoisted himself up into bed making sure to not aggravate the still healing wounds on his bandaged leg. Once he was secure, the purple haired beauty went up beside him and snuggled with him. Before he went to bed, he saw Akitsu unconsciously snuggle closely to him and place her arm on his chest. Smiling softly at her, he closed his eyes and fell in the embrace of slumber.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

We find our favorite Black Sekirei jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to find something to do to ease her boredom. While she still does her nightly "hunts" as she calls it every now and then, killing people who can't even put up a fight is just starting to get boring. Also that damn bastard Minaka told her to quit killing defenseless humans as they may be the ones who might be the ashikabi of the other unwinged sekirei still roaming around the city. But as usual she doesn't give two shits and goes on to take care of the "pest issue" as usual. And by pest I mean humans.

Want to win the game? You diminish the number of contestants as much as possible that way you wouldn't have any worthless competition blocking your way giving you at least an edge in battle. While there are few rules in the playbook, everything else is fair game. Unlike most athletic games where there's a referee calling out the fouls, this game allows you to use all the tools and tactics you can salvage to go on to the next phase. In short, you gotta do whatever it takes to win, no matter what.

However, she begrudgingly obeyed orders because that crazy CEO threatened her that Natsuo would become her ashikabi if he sees one news clipping about an unidentified murder case. As if the faggot has the balls to wing her. He didn't even beat an eyelash on the deadly sekirei the moment he became their "ashikabi". Just as long as he has his position, he couldn't care less about the Sekirei Plan. Then again this is Minaka Hiroto we're talking about. While he may be a crazy, childish person, he stays true to his word and he isn't hesitant to go through with it.

Speaking of ashikabi, her mind lately was flooding with images of Cairo for the past week or so. Her body automatically heats up whenever she thinks of him and as usual, she didn't like it one bit. She didn't like to react to a weak and pathetic ashikabi period.

But dammit her body is just honest and she couldn't do anything about it! It pisses her off so much because it meant that she has to rely on some lowly human to unlock her true potential. The mere thought of your body reacting to somebody you don't even know yet still happens makes her sick. It's as if she has no choice in the matter of who she can pick to call him/her her worthy ashikabi.

" _If Yume was here right now, she would probably tell me to find that hairless monkey and have my wings emerge. As much as I hate to do this, my body can't deny it. If this keeps up any longer, my body would burst and it wouldn't be such a pretty thing. Next thing you know, Cairo-kun kisses me, my wings emerged, and I'm now a player in this bastard's game. Arrgghh just thing about it makes my head hurt!_ " Karasuba mused as she watched the city nightlife of Shinto Teito come to life.

Just then, her mind lit up. Instead of jumping around the city doing nothing, she may as well research the address of her ashikabi. Like I said, if she were to stave off the heat for that long, it isn't gonna be pretty in the long run. Going back to her quarters in MBI, she's gonna have a nice long time researching her ashikabi before she meets him in person.

" _Fufufu just you wait Cairo-kun~. Once we meet, we're gonna have a nice long chat with each other._ "

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in the Gonzales residence...**

"I have a bad feeling that somebody is watching my every step just not." Cairo muttered after he was done with his sneezing episode.

"Are you alright Cairo?" Akitsu asked him with her usual monotone voice.

"Pretty sure. Also those sneezing episodes I got? I think somebody must be talking to me."

"Meh. That's what everybody says." Uzume said placed their dinner on the dinning table. Everybody assembled around the table, ready to eat their supper.

"So you say. My gut feeling tells me that we're gonna have an interesting guest coming here in the near future." Cairo said as he took a scoopful of rice in his bowl.

"And how many times has your gut feeling been correct?"

"Ten for ten."

Uzume just rolled her eyes at her ashikabi while Kazehana just giggled. As they were eating, the redhead's phone vibrated in his pocket. Curious as to who may be texting at this time of night, he checked his phone to see who it was. To his surprise, it was Minato who texted him. Once he read the message, he placed the phone back in his pocket sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"What's the matter Cairo-kun?" asked Kazehana.

"Well the kid is coming over to our place because he needs me to help him study for his retake on Tokyo or rather Shinto Teito University's entrance exam." he said.

"Did he say what day he's coming over?" asked Akitsu.

"He told me Thursday and Saturday."

"So two days to be exact." Kazehana stated making him nod.

"Then what would be the problem? I don't see any harm of you two having a study session together." said Uzume confused as to why he would react that way. After he was done eating his fish, he said to her,

"It's just that he asked me if I have any of my previous notes, sample tests etc. Thing is I don't know where they are or if I kept them at all. If I don't have them, I may as well have to grab the online samples my mom printed out for me when I was getting ready to enter there."

"Don't worry. I believe that they're there. Just have to look harder for it."

Finishing up his dinner, he texted back to Minato. After waiting for a few minutes, he replied back saying thanks and that he looks forward to it. Closing his phone, he went back up to their room and started looking for some interesting article to read. Closing out from Reddit, he placed his headphones on and listened to some music on Youtube to get a feel for his next "project" (which is just his playlists). Once he got the ideas crunched out from his brain, he wrote some notes down on his tablet and some instruments he thinks he'll be using for a couple of his pieces.

" _Well that should keep me occupied for the next week or two._ " Cairo mused.

Checking the time on his computer, he closed the monitor, climbed onto his spot on the bed, and waited for the girls to finish up whatever it is that they are doing. Once they got into bed with their beloved ashikabi, Cairo clapped his hands twice closing the lights. The occupants slept through the night going into the land of dreams.

* * *

A/N:

Once again sorry for the delay. Even though it was spring break, I had a ton of things to do so sorry in advance. Anyways, hope you guys likes this one and as always, constructive criticism is allowed. NO FLAMES understand?

Giriko-99 signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys welcome back to another chapter of my story. Now you may be complaining about me not giving you the chance to have Karasuba being winged and I'm truly sorry for that. Don't worry though, your, and also my, favorite sekirei will be winged in this one so cheers to everybody.**

 **Also if you're worried that I'm not posting some lemons with Akitsu and Uzume in it don't worry. I'll write that one up along with Toyotama and Karasuba in it. About Miya? Well I'm still not sure about it. I'll have to think about it. Leave a comment in the Reviews Section and take a vote whether Miya should be with my OC or with Minato. And as usual, I'll pick the choice that has the most votes.**

 **Anyways, enough about this rant and let's get on with the story shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei. I own my OC character.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _"It's just that he asked me if I have any of my previous notes, sample tests etc. Thing is I don't know where they are or if I kept them at all. If I don't have them, I may as well have to grab the online samples my mom printed out for me when I was getting ready to enter there."_

 _"Don't worry. I believe that they're there. Just have to look harder for it."_

 _Finishing up his dinner, he texted back to Minato. After waiting for a few minutes, he replied back saying thanks and that he looks forward to it. Closing his phone, he went back up to their room and started looking for some interesting article to read. Closing out from Reddit, he placed his headphones on and listened to some music on Youtube to get a feel for his next "project" (which is just his playlists). Once he got the ideas crunched out from his brain, he wrote some notes down on his tablet and some instruments he thinks he'll be using for a couple of his pieces._

 _"Well that should keep me occupied for the next week or two." Cairo mused._

 _Checking the time on his computer, he closed the monitor, climbed onto his spot on the bed, and waited for the girls to finish up whatever it is that they are doing. Once they got into bed with their beloved ashikabi, Cairo clapped his hands twice closing the lights. The occupants slept through the night going into the land of dreams._

* * *

 **Present Time...**

Cairo along with Minato were in the living room with the former tutoring the latter. Before the young black haired adult came into the house, Uzume went to the mall to buy some personal stuff while Akitsu and Kazehana were peacefully sleeping in their bedroom. Going in to the bonus room, he started to rummage through the piles of boxes stacked upon one another. He looked through each box one by one until he was able to find what he was looking for. Stacking the boxes back to their original place, he grabbed the box and went back up towards the living room.

Luckily, he met Minato there and well the started their little study session.

"Alright Minato. Answer these questions from these old sample tests and we'll see how you do. Also if you need to show your work, then please place them over these scrap pieces of paper. While I don't need to remind you to label what problem you are working on, please do so that way I can check those problems with ease. Once your done, just place them next to me and I'll check them. Got any questions?" asked Cairo.

Minato shook his head.

"Begin."

So the two year ronin started to concentrate while Cairo went towards the bathroom to grab some medicine to treat his still healing leg. So far, his leg has been healing rather well and everyday whenever he walks he could feel less pain. Well thank the wonders of technology for doing that. Now he can go back to work while resuming his duties as an ashikabi.

Once he was done placing the ointments and other medicine on his leg, he wrapped it up with a new lair of bandages and gauze. Placing the items aside, Minato gave the first page of the sample test along with the sheet that showed his work to him. Grabbing his red pen, along with his reading glasses, he started checking his work just to make sure he got it right. To his shock and amazement, he got all of them correct without a single error on them.

If he was this smart, then how come he became a two year ronin? He'll have to ask that question later when he's done with these tests. After he was done working on them, Cairo proceeded to check the sheets and as always, his performance was stellar.

"Nice job Minato. You answered the questions perfectly." Cairo said with an impressed tone.

"Thanks Cairo."

"Then tell me this kid. How come you became a two year ronin if you can answer these questions perfectly?" Minato started rubbing the back of his neck nervously as if the red haired man is gonna reprimand him for being a nervous wreck.

"W-well you see I tend to get nervous whenever I take the real deal and I'm pressured for time. I took two years worth of cram school but every time I tried to take it, my nervousness hits me like a tidal wave."

"Don't worry about it kid. Everybody gets nervous when they are faced with standardized tests and that's normal. You have the smarts to answer these difficult questions no doubt. But the two things that you're lacking are pacing, and self confidence. I was in the same boat you were when I was in your shoes but the one thing that my old man told me is to have faith in myself and also steadily pace myself when there's a time limit. That's how I was able to get in. Understand that kid?" Minato nodded.

"Alright then. Since we did this at your own pace, let's do this again, this time with a time limit. Now I know that you don't do so well under pressure but trust me, once you get good at this, you're not gonna sweat it. You ready for it?" asked Cairo.

"Hai!"

Setting the timer to the time limit, (which was written on the sample test by the way), the genius went to work. While he's at it, Cairo got on his phone and started to read the latest manga that came out. That's right ladies and gentlemen. Our resident DJ is reading manga. Now it wasn't the first time he read manga. He started to watch anime and read manga when he's around 12 years old all throughout college. Then when he started to work in his favorite profession and got involved in the Sekirei Plan, he stopped doing so. Whenever he has spare time does he dive back in.

The alarm clock blared and Minato stopped whatever he was doing. Handing the sample test back, he looked at it and was amazed that he was able to finish the questions when he's under the time limit.

"Well will you look at that kid! I knew you can do it. Once you have confidence and can pace yourself, this test shouldn't pose a problem to you. By the way, do you want to keep these so that you can study them the night before you go into the test?" said Cairo making the young man perk up.

"A-are you sure Cairo? I-I mean I know you're done with college and whatnot but do you want to readily give them away to me?" asked Minato.

"Meh. I couldn't care less about it. Plus they're just gathering up dust and taking up unwanted space."

"Thanks." Minato took them and placed them in his bag. Looking down at his watch, he realized that it's about time he has to go.

"I gotta go. I promised Miya-san that I wouldn't be late for lunch. But thank you for helping me out."

"No problem kid. Just make sure you don't get into trouble alright? I still can't walk around normally since my leg is still healing and as such, I can't save your ass from some people trying to harass you. Understand?"

"Loud and clear."

The black haired man got up from his spot, slipped his shoes on, and walked out from his house. Once he's out of sight, he locked the door and decided to start cooking some lunch.

"So what leftovers can we reheat this time..."

Just as he was about to open fridge, he heard the doorbell ring. Wondering if Minato got lost on his way, he slowly but steadily walked to the front door. Opening it up, he was greeted by a beautiful woman who has her eyes closed. But what made his eyes widen is that this woman standing in front of him is the same one he envisioned in his dreams. He could feel the aura of an expert and merciless killer radiating off from her and boy was he damn scared. If he makes one wrong move, he's practically a goner and he doesn't want to leave the world just yet.

Sexy and deadly. Such a dangerous combo.

"Ara ara. You would be Cairo Gonzales am I correct?" asked the silver haired beauty.

"W-why yes. U-um this might sound crazy but you look like the same exact woman in my dreams. She has the same get up along with the same physical characteristics." said Cairo.

"Fufufu. Don't worry about it ashikabi-kun as we are fated to meet each other. Or that's what the crazy CEO bastard says. Aside from that, please take responsibility as you're the one that made me feel not only this unbearable heat but also for making me feel this vulnerable and weak."

With that, the silver haired beauty grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him roughly. Black-like wings sprouted from her back and illuminated the area around her. When the light show ended she then introduced herself to him.

"With my sword, let me cut down anything that would harm my ashikabi. Karasuba Sekirei Number Four. Yours forever."

"W-why hello K-Karasuba. Nice to meet you hehehe." Cairo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. But when he heard that her name was Karasuba, already he knew that he was looking at Kazehana's old teammate. Oh boy. He can already imagine the reactions the two are going to have when they meet each other after some time. Kazehana would more likely threaten her along the lines of "Harm him in any way, shape or form, I'll kick your ass". Or something like that.

Just as he was about to let the Black Sekirei in the house, he saw Uzume, with the groceries in hand, standing there in a flurry of emotions. Shock, jealousy, fear, and anger. More so with fear than the other three emotions as she just watched the infamous Dog of MBI get winged by her loved one. Not only that but she was also clingling onto him rather possessively. It was something that she wanted to do all along and she got the chance to do so! Oh how infuriating!

"Ara ara. I didn't know you had a woman living here with you already. Such a player you are~." Karasuba teased her ashikabi. While she knew he has winged three sekirei, she couldn't help but decide to tease her soon to be lover. If she's gonna play this stupid game and be with her ashikabi for the majority of the time being, might as well get to know. Go on a few dates and possibly after the third or fourth date engage in rigorous passionate overloading sex.

Oh how she got turned on by the nasty erotic images of the two going at it like rabbits. Just thinking about it made her want to grab her ashikabi, go to a bed, lock the door, and violently fuck like there's no tomorrow. Screw dating when you can learn each other in a different but very intimate way.

"Um...Karasuba. W-what are you thinking?" Cairo asked her nervously.

"Oh you have no idea ashikabi-kun~. The ecstatic things that we're gonna do together in our private and lovely time. Oh I'm really tempted right now to do just get it done and over with.~"

The red haired man realized that she was imagining him and her in such dirty and comprising positions. He blushed in embarrassment and had a bit of blood trickling down from his nose. Just as he was about to say something, he heard an all familiar voice ask,

"W-what is she doing here Cairo?" He saw Uzume standing there with a nervous look on her face. Just as he was about to respond, the silver haired beauty beat him to the punch.

"Well if you want to know Uzu-chan, I came here so that I can have my wings be emerged. Got a problem with that?" Uzume forgot her nervousness and growled at how she responded to her in such a rude manner. She was ready to unleash her veils even though she's a hell lot stronger than her. Separating off from her ashikabi, Karasuba unleashed her nodachi and was ready to rumble. She had the look of pure bliss and bloodlust as she was ready to have some fun. Just before things get out of hand, Cairo, however, stepped in and stopped the two from engaging and possibly destroy the house in the process.

"Alright that's enough! I don't want the house looking like a tornado ran through it once the two of you finished your fight. While I understand you not liking to add another sekirei to our little group-"

"Harem is probably the right term." Cairo just ignored her comment.

"Not the time to be joking around Karasuba. Like I said. I know that you may not like to have her in our group but I can't turn down a sekirei from meeting her destined one. It's bound to happen one way or the other. So for now, place your petty differences aside and work together as a team. Understand you two?"

"Hai." Uzume numbly said to her ashikabi. She hates the idea of fighting alongside a bloodthirsty sekirei that wants nothing more than to kill others just for pleasure but what can she do? Karasuba is already winged by him and they're now sekirei and ashikabi. Plus if they're ever gonna stop this mad game from going on further, having strong sekirei like Karasuba, Akitsu, and Kazehana would definitely help them in their favor.

For now, she'll suck it up and deal with her.

"Hai ashikabi-kun. Now then, I'll leave you to your devices as I'll be starting to pack my stuff and move in to your place tonight or tomorrow morning. I don't have that much anyways so it shouldn't be a problem." While she may not like to work side by side with what she deemed to be "weaklings" she doesn't really want to go against her ashikabi's wishes. Even though she doesn't like it that way, what can she do? After all, it was her duty as a winged sekirei to abide by whatever her ashikabi commands.

Karasuba gave him one last kiss on the lips before she walked away from the property. Once she was gone, the busty brunette sighed in relief. Cairo hobbled his way to her and helped her with the bags she was carrying. While it may not look like a burden, his gentleman side kicked in.

Once the two went inside the house, Uzume hastily grabbed the bags from him and left. He raised his brow up in confusion as to why she would react in such a way. What would be in those bags that would make Uzume react that way?

" _Must be personal stuff or womanly essentials._ " Nevertheless, he just decided to let it go. He could smell the aroma of food being cooked so he decided to see who was cooking. Entering in the kitchen, he saw Kazehana cooking up some of the leftovers while Akitsu was nowhere to be found. Cairo assumed that she must be in their room still sleeping. Without turning around the wind sekirei said to Cairo,

"So it seems we're gonna have an extra guest coming in huh?" He couldn't tell what she was feeling behind that tone of voice. Fear? Anger? Jealousy?

"H-how did you-"

"Know? Well since our bond has deepened, I was able to establish a mental link between our minds. Allows me to feel what you feel and understand what you think. Also if you're in danger, it allows me to find you where you are." This blew Cairo's mind. He didn't know that Sekirei could easily establish such a link towards their Ashikabi.

"So you already know that Karasuba is coming in already." the purple haired sekirei nodded her head and continued to monitor what she was cooking. Cairo sighed before he spoke to her softly,

"Look I know that you're not really fond of having her around the house but she's reacting to me and I'm her ashikabi. My hope is that you can bear with her love. I understand you being wary and worried that she may do something crazy that would not only harm me but also innocent bystanders. But all I ask is that place your differences aside and work together as a team. She may be a sadistic and violent woman but I don't think she's a bad person in general. Give her a second chance and we'll see from there."

"But what if she doesn't want to change her old ways? I highly doubt she'll give up her love for pain and killing the weak just because you're her ashikabi." Kazehana said as she turned off the stove and placed the meal on the table.

"You're correct but it will solely depend upon her. I'm not going to abandon her when she needs help nor am I going to force her to change her ways. After all, one can't change another. The effort for change has to come from the individual not from an outside source. Karasuba may look tough and hardened on the outside, but on the inside is a vulnerable soul surrounded by a wall. You may not think of her having such a thing but even the hardest and toughest person isn't immune to vulnerability. Like I said, if she takes the helping hand we'll see from there." Kazehana smiled. While he may be a young adult, he is wise beyond his years.

"I'm so lucky to land such an amazing ashikabi. What did I do to deserve you?" Cairo just grinned.

"While I may not believe in fate, I think we're destined to meet each other. Corny as it may sound, I do think it's true."

"Oh you poetic man. Come here and kiss me~."

Leaning down to her, he gave her a passionate kiss and her wings sprouted out from her back. Once the bright wings disappeared, she gave him a loving smile. Once Cairo called the other girls down for lunch, he helped her with placing the food on the table. Finishing up the task, they all assembled to the dining table and started eating their lunch.

* * *

 **In Maizon Izumo Inn...**

Miya Asama, owner of Izumo Inn and widow of her late husband, Takehito Asama, was sitting on a wooden layout drinking some tea. While she may appear stoic on the outside, she's frantic and worried on the inside. Even though she isn't anywhere near where Cairo lives, she could feel Karasuba's energy increase. She knew somebody winged the murderous woman and that means she's in this crazy plan. Not something that she was thrilled but what's done is done. She prayed to whatever deity out there to safeguard the poor ashikabi from her violent and homicidal nature.

But can you really blame her for how she views the Black Sekirei? After all, she's the one who followed the mad man's orders and murdered her husband. Not only that but she also took in a sick pleasure of doing so.

"So it seems Karasuba has been winged. Looks like I'll be expecting her to pop up here anytime in the near future. If she ever misplaced a single strand of hair on my tenants, I'll make sure that she won't be standing."

Sighing, she took a sip of her tea and decided to enjoy the quite and peaceful state of nature. As she was doing that, Kusano, or Kuu-chan as Minato would call her, came over to her position and sat next to her.

"Ah Kuu-chan. Where is your onii-chan at?" Miya asked softly to the child sekirei.

"Nii-chan said he is studying for his tests and wouldn't come out to play with Kuu-chan~." Kusano started tearing up when she said that. Miya, being the motherly person she is, picked her up and placed the child on her lap. The purple haired landowner softly told her,

"Kuu-chan. Your onii-chan needs to study so that he can get a good job and support not only you but also the other sekirei he holds dear. Once he's done with studying, then you can play with him. Sounds good to you?" the child sekirei beamed happily and nodded.

"Alright then. How about you enjoy the scenery with me Kuu-chan while your onii-chan studies?"

Kusano nodded and stayed on Miya's lap. As the two enjoyed the serene and peaceful quietness, a loud bang of the door opening echoed down the main hallway.

"Yay I win!~ Now I get to sit next to Minato-sama's lap!" cheered a person. This cheery and bubbly person was no other than Musubi, Sekirei 88.

"GRRRR! I was this close to winning so that I can sit next to thy husband on the table. Plus it's supposed to be a wife's duty to sit next to her beloved during thy meal!" yelled an angry Tsukuimi.

"But I won didn't I?"

"ARRGH! That's it! No more of this whoever gets to the house faster wins garbage! We'll have to settle this trial by combat!" Just as the water sekirei was about to lob her water powers onto her, Miya lightly tapped her on the head with a wooden spoon. Even though it was a light tap, a bump formed on her head.

"Ara ara Tsukuimi-san. What did I say about no violence around the Inn?" Miya said in sweet yet deadly tone of voice. Behind the purple haired woman was a scary purple Hanya mask staring evilly down at the busty blonde woman. Withering at the intense demonic aura, she complied to her request. However, it still didn't deter her from glaring evilly at the miko wearing sekirei.

"I hope that you didn't meet any trouble during your grocery shopping." Miya said to the two as she picked up the groceries from their hands.

"Not at all Miya-dono. By the way, where is my husband?" asked Tsukuimi.

"He's in his room studying for his retake entrance exam. I wouldn't bother him if I were you as this is important to him and can't fail this one."

"Hai. Do you need any assistance Miya-dono?"

"Not right now but thank you. I'll call you when I need your help." Tsukuimi nodded. Before leaving, she told her that she'll be taking a bath. Miya nodded and went to the kitchen, getting ready to prepare dinner for the occupants in the Inn. And where did our little green girl go throughout this...interesting even for a lack of a better word? Well she went up to her onii-chan's room and sat on his lap while he was studying. Even though she liked Miya's lap, she didn't want to be away from her onii-chan for that long.

While that was going on, a certain sekirei wearing glasses, was monitoring her computers to witness what was going on. She knew the sekirei her ashikabi has winged and she too wanted to join his harem. Giggling perversely, the sekirei starting thinking of a plan to get her ashikabi's attention and hopefully get the kiss she wanted. Not only was it to make her wings emerge but she was also having some feelings towards the young lad during his stay in Maison Izumo. After all, her ashikabi needs somebody that can work behind the scenes and tell him about incoming dangers and obstacles that may be in his and his sekirei's way.

" _Fufufu_ y _ust you wait Mina-tan. Just you wait!_ "

* * *

 **Back in MBI Towers...**

"Minaka, are you sure this is alright with you? I mean with her in the game and all?" asked Takami.

"Why yes Takami-kun! Even though I don't want her to be involved, I think with her in the picture, it would make the game more interesting. Provides me with some excitement and intense battles. After all, it'd be only a matter of time before Karasuba-chan meets _her_ and those two would fight it out. But I digress. Who's the lucky ashikabi that winged her?" said Minaka.

"Cairo Gonzales." replied Takami.

"Really? The one who was able to wing ." Takami just rolled her eyes at the obvious answer.

"Yeah he is. Anyways-"

Just as Takami was about to finish her sentence, she was interrupted by the noise of the door opening. The two looked at the guest and you guessed it. It was Karasuba.

"Why hello Karasuba! Nice seeing you here. So how did your chat with your new ashikabi go?" greeted Minaka.

"Oh just fine. He was a bit nervous and shocked but other than that, he was pretty accepting. Anyways, I'm going to tell you that I'm not gonna be staying here as I'd be moving to my new place. Oh and good luck trying to find a new leader for those two. It'd be a problem if they don't have any leadership figure telling them what to do. See ya later."

She then left the office and went to her quarters. When she was out of earshot, Minaka turned back his attention to Takami.

"So what were you about to say Takami-kun?"

"I was just about to address that problem to you. After all, without the leader of the Third Generation Disciplinary Squad, who's gonna lead them?" said Takami.

"I don't think those two would have any problems. It may be a hassle at first but they'll eventually get the hang of it and resume to do their duties. They may be triple digits, but I don't doubt their ability to get the job done."

"Alright then. It's your call Minaka but if shit hits the fan, don't come crying to me." Minaka just grinned at her.

"You're so nice Takami-kun~. I love you~."

She just rolled her eyes and left his office to attend to whatever other business needs to be done. Meanwhile, Karasuba was in her room and packed her things up. And true to her words, she didn't have a ton of things which of course makes her job a lot easier. After she was done packing her stuff, she left her quarters and left MBI Towers. Giving one last look, she jumped to a building rooftop and made her way to her ashikabi's house where she'll spending the rest of her life there with her destined one.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one and I'll see you guys later.**


	10. AN: Up for Adoption

A/N Notice

Sorry for not being able to update my Sekirei story in a while. I haven't been able to have enough time to do so due to college and work. But if you want to adopt my story and update it, please tell me so.

Again, sorry for not being able to update it but this story is up for adoption.


End file.
